All that I m living for
by Urusai no Team
Summary: All that I m living for, all that I m dying for, all that I can t ignore, alone at night...
1. Tier

Hacía rato que la luna se había elevado en el cielo, y el grupo de Sanzo descansaba en una posada que habían encontrado a lo largo del día. La noche era fresca, y por alguna razón parecía más oscura de lo habitual. Genjyo Sanzo se removía sobre su cama, inquieto. Sus manos apretaban tan fuerte las sábanas que los nudillos se le volvían blancos, y un sudor frío corría por su frente y por su espalda. Jadeando, repetía siempre las mismas palabras: "Lo...dejé...morir"

La respiración se le cortaba, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, a la vez que volvía a su mente la faz de aquel hombre. Aquel que para él había sido como un padre, con su sincera sonrisa en el rostro y su resplandeciente presencia que ahuyentaba todos sus miedos. Kommyo Sanzo, aquel que lo había sido todo para él y cuyo último recuerdo era su cadáver ensangrentado.

-Lo..dejé...morir- El sudor resbalaba por el rostro del rubio, mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

Sentía el creciente dolor en el pecho, que parecía a punto de estallar, y en sus oídos todavía resonaba aquella voz suave:

_"Me llamabas de una forma tan insistente que te traje conmigo sin consultar a nadie" _

_"Se fuerte, Genjyo Sanzo"_

_"Genjyo Sanzo..."_

_"Sanzo..."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. La última palabra no la había oído en sueños. Sanzo miró a su alrededor, entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos desorbitados "No...no puede ser" pensó "era solo un sueño... solo...una pesadilla" Pero entonces volvió a oír la voz que lo llamaba.

- Genjyo Sanzo.

La voz provenía del exterior de la posada. Sanzo se levantó como pudo de la cama, se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Se acercó a la ventana y, allí estaba él, tal y como Sanzo lo recordaba: Resplandeciente y con su eterna sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Sanzo abrió sus ojos violetas de par en par, y de sus labios solo escapó una palabra:

-Maestro...

Kommyo solo sonrió más aún y lo miró directamente.

-Koryu, has crecido tanto...

Un nudo se apoderó de su estómago, llenándole de nervios. ¿Cómo podía su maestro, fallecido años atrás, estar enfrente de él?

No... aquello no era posible... se trataba de convencer Sanzo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía tan real... El rubio trataba de no crearse falsas esperanzas, pero el verlo allí, de pie, mirándolo y llamándolo... No podía evitar sentir una angustiosa emoción. Volvía a ver a su maestro, volvía a verle.

-Koryu, veo que has sido fuerte, como te dije- susurró despacio el mayor-**-**¿Por qué no bajas y paseamos como cuando eras pequeño?

-Esto no puede ser- dijo el rubio, mirando al espectro- no puede ser... tu...tu... ¡Estás muerto!

Kommyo solo sonrió

-¿De verdad crees que estoy muerto?

-Yo...- Sanzo se quedó sin palabras- yo... lo ví. ¡Te mataron delante de mí, joder!

-Pero Koryu... ¿Tú qué crees que es la muerte? ¿De verdad piensas que me he alejado de tí?

-Ma...maestro...-sollozó Sanzo. Aunque sabía que no podía ser real, que era un fantasma del pasado... tenía que bajar.

Kommyo lo esperaba... Aunque viniese del mismísimo más allá, su maestro lo esperaba escaleras abajo. Sanzo salió de su habitación y bajó a toda velocidad escaleras abajo, temeroso de que pudiera desvanecerse. Salió de la posada y miró desesperado a su alrededor, buscando a su maestro. Lo vió cerca de él, bajo un árbol. Temblando de pies a cabeza, se acercó a él:

-Estoy aquí, maestro.

-Sabía que vendrías, Koryu- dijo Kommyo, con su perenne sonrisa.

Sanzo levantó una temblorosa mano, tratando de tocarle, para ver si era real. Tocó el hombro de su maestro: sólido. Era real, estaba allí, a su lado, como lo estuvo siempre. Sin poder resistirlo más, se lanzó a su pecho, sollozando como un niño y abrazándolo con fuerza, con miedo a que pudiera desaparecer. Kommyo, por su parte, correspondió al abrazo, acariciando el cabello rubio de Sanzo, como solía hacer tiempo atrás; cuando Sanzo era un niño. Este se encontraba seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, allí, envuelto en los cálidos brazos de su maestro. Estaba aferrado a ese hombre, temeroso de despertar y comprobar que todo había sido un sueño y que volvía a estar solo**. **Permanecieron unos momentos así, hasta que despacio, Kommyo lo separó de él, mirándolo con ternura.

-Este tiempo solo ha debido de ser muy duro para ti...- Kommyo hablaba a la vez que tomaba a Sanzo por los hombros y lo miraba fijamente- Pero... eso quedó atrás. Ahora.. Vamos a pasear, como hacíamos antes...

Sanzo pensó que en ese momento bien le habría podido decir que fueran al infierno juntos, que él hubiera aceptado de buena gana. Se encontraba contento, y sonreía como no lo había hecho desde hacía muchos años**.**

La luna se había ocultado en el cielo negro. La suave brisa nocturna azotaba los árboles de aquel pequeño bosque, donde los dos hombres comenzaron a pasear... Uno con el corazón encojido de la emoción , y el otro... simplemente sonriendo**.** Charlaron largo rato, como hacían antaño, y poco a poco se adentraron en el bosque, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, donde se vislumbraba una sombría figura a lo lejos. Sanzo entrecerró los ojos, tratando de reconocer a la figura, envuelta en oscuridad. Y por segunda vez en la noche no pudo creer lo que venían sus ojos: se trataba del siniestro Ukoku Sanzo.

Sanzo se detuvo bruscamente, completamente paralizado. Enfrente de él, Ukoku lo recibía con una cínica sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin vienes Sancito- dijo con voz teatral- ¿Te lo has pasado bien jugando con mi marioneta?

-¿Mario...neta...?-dijo Sanzo en un susurro, sintiendo como el corazón se le encojía de dolor- No... no...

-Vamos, no me digas que de verdad habías creído que el viejo Kommyo había vuelto a la vida- dijo, fingiendo sorprenderse- eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba, Ko-ry-u...

Sanzo tragó saliva, mirando a Ukoku con los ojos desorbitados. Después, ladeó la cabeza lentamente, mirando a su maestro**. **Y aterrorizado, vió como poco a poco, la resplandeciente figura se iba desvaneciendo. Sanzo levantó la mano, tratando de agarrarle y detenerle... pero su mano solo envolvió aire. Se quedó estático un momento, contemplando el espacio donde momentos antes había estado su maestro. Con lágrimas de furia en los ojos, se giró hacia Ukoku.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- rugió, lanzándose contra el oscuro monje.

Ukoku rió ante la reacción del rubio. Acto seguido, apareció junto a él y golpeó fuertemente a Sanzo en el estómago, haciendo que este se doblara sobre su cintura. Sin darle tiempo a recobrarse, lo golpeó en la espalda con el codo. El rubio se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando de dolor.

-Duele, ¿Verdad? Pero... ¿A que no se compara con el dolor que te dejó su pérdida?

-Ca...cabrón...- escupió Sanzo, tratando de levantarse

-No te levantes, sólo te haras más daño. Como cuando amas a una persona... Cuanto más la amas, más daño te hace...

Ukoku tomó el cigarrillo de su boca, y con su habitual sonrisa cínica, se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Sanzo.

-No estás hecho para amar, ¿sabes? -susurró el monje oscuro, poniendo su cigarrillo en la boca entreabierta del rubio**.**

Sanzo se lo tiró al suelo de un manotazo y acto seguido escupió en la cara de Ukoku. Este abofeteó fuertemente a Sanzo, dejándolo mas maltrecho aún, si cabía.

-Muy mal, Sancito...-dijo mientras se limpiaba la saliva caliente que se deslizaba por su cara- eso no se hace... creo que va siendo hora de que alguien te enseñe modales...

Sanzo miró a Ukoku con los ojos desorbitados. El monje oscuro se le estaba acercando demasiado...trató de alejarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían debido al terror que le producía ese hombre. Desprendía un aura repleta de la oscuridad más profunda, que hacía que la sangre se le congelara en las venas.

-Así me gusta, Sancito. Bien sumiso.

Ukoku se le acercó más, disfrutando con la expresión de Sanzo, tan asustado y nervioso. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, y clavó sus ojos oscuros en las orbes violetas del rubio.

-Bien...sumiso...

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ukoku tumbó bocarriba a Sanzo. Se colocó sobre él y con una mano le sujetó ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza. El aterrorizado rubio pudo ver la lujuria en los ojos del otro, que poco a poco iba acercando su rostro al suyo. Sanzo se retorció, tratando de zafarse, pero era en vano, Ukoku tenía mucha más fuerza que él. Con esto, solo consiguió que apretara su agarre entorno a sus muñecas, hasta casi hacerle gritar de dolor**.**

-Vamos a ver esa piel blanca inmacualda que tanto gusta a los dioses -susurró el monje oscuro, con sorna en sus palabras. Luego, una de sus manos descendió hasta la túnica del rubio.

-A...aléjate de mí- consiguió decir Sanzo, con una expresión de asco y terror en su rostro

Ukoku ignoró las quejas del rubio y se agachó, hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara.

-Ooohh... ¿no te gusta? -dijo en un falso puchero.

Luego descendió hasta la boca de Sanzo, para sellar sus labios con los del aterrorizado monje. Sanzo pugnaba por apartar los labios de Ukoku, pero en respuesta el monje profundizó más el beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio. Sanzo empezó a sentir arcadas, y Ukoku dió por finalizado el beso, no sin antes morder el labio inferior de Sanzo, rompiéndolo. Pero no había hecho más que empezar. Fué bajando despacio la mano que tenía libre hasta llegar a la entrepierna del rubio, y llevó sus labios hasta su oreja.

-Deberías colaborar- le susurró al oído- Si no... te haré daño...

Sanzo sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse involuntariamente, a la vez que echaba el cuello hacia atrás, tratando en vano de alejarse del monje oscuro.

-Hummm... Así que quieres que te bese ahí.. pues bien.

Ukoku se inclinó en el cuello del rubio, abrió la boca y comenzó a besarle con fuerza y lujuria, dejándole un rastro de saliva y la piel enrojecida.

-Bas...ta..- pidió el rubio, incapaz de articular palabra.

-No, no basta -respondió Ukoku entre los besos.**-**Sé que te gusta, solo hace falta mirarte allí abajo para saberlo...

-¡No!- gritó finalmente Sanzo- ¡Déjame!

Por respuesta, Ukoku volvió a besar al rubio, introduciendo su lengua de manera lujuriosa. Sanzo daba débiles patadas, ya que apenas le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse. El siniestro monje comenzó a deshacer el atuendo de Sanzo, empezando por la túnica, que no tardó en quedar apartada, después sacó su camisa sin mangas y la enrolló alrededor de las muñecas del rubio, maniatándolo y dejándole a él las dos manos libres. Finalmente, comenzó a quitarle el pantalón que llevaba, despacio, humillándolo. Ante lo que se le venía encima, Sanzo no pudo reprimir dos silenciosas lágrimas, que recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Vaya, Sancito, ¿lloras de placer? -susurró obscenamente Ukoku al oído del rubio- Tan bueno soy que te hago llorar? Y eso que todavía no he hecho nada..

El monje oscuro pasó sus frías manos por el pecho pálido de Sanzo, acariciandolo sensualmente, deteniéndose en pellizcar sus pezones, que se encontraban ahora erectos por las oleadas de placer indeseado. Sanzo cerró los ojos con fuerza, culpándose por haber sido tan ingenuo, por haber creído que su maestro podía estar vivo, y por haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de Ukoku.

-Bueno Sancito, creo que ya hemos jugado bastante...- dijo, mientras lamía dos de sus dedos- creo que es hora de pasar a cosas más interesantes.

-No... no, por favor...- suplicó Sanzo, con la cara descompuesta en una mueca de terror-

Ignorando al rubio, Ukoku introdujo de golpe dos de sus dedos en la entrada de Sanzo, moviéndolos en círculos y haciendo que el rubio soltara un grito dolor. La sonrisa de Ukoku se hizo más amplia al oír los gritos y los gemidos de Sanzo**.**

-¿Ves como te excita? Me encanta cuando gimes así.

Sanzo trató de abrir los ojos, de los que no paraban de brotar lágrimas...

-Vamos, gime en mi oído. Gime para mí.

Ante esta afirmación, Sanzo decidió que no lo oiría gemir. Mordiéndose el labio, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de pensar que estaba en otra parte, en compañía de Hakkai, y de la cucharacha pervertida...y de Goku. Eso es, trató de pensar en su mono, de distanciarse de la situación. Al ver esto, Ukoku dijo:

-Vaaaaya, así que vamos de duros, ¿eh Sancito?- Ensanchó aún más su grotesca sonrisa, y retiró los dedos- bien, pues veamos entonces que te parece esto.

Sin esperar más, Ukoku penetró brusca y enteramente a Sanzo, provocando que gritara de dolor y que varias lágrimas más rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Me encanta esa expresión en tu rostro- dijo entre jadeos Ukoku- hace salir tu lado más vulnerable... me pregunto si cuando murió Kommyo tenías una parecida...

Sanzo sintió como las arcadas pugnaban por salir de su estómago... Le ardían las mejillas y le dolía todo el cuerpo... pero lo que más le dolía era lo que le estaba diciendo aquel desgraciado... Su maestro... Su querido maestro... ¿Cómo coño se atrevía aquél bastardo a hablar así?

Se sintió presa de la rabia y de la impotencia, ya que en su humillante situación no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera defenderse de aquel hombre. 

-¿Qué piensas, Sancito? -exclamó Ukoku, divertido, moviendo sus caderas y sintiendo como se contraía el estrecho interior del rubio- Ya te dije que quería oírte gritar...

Ukoku hizo una mueca de falso desagrado y comenzó a moverse con más velocidad. Sanzo pensaba que se desmayaría de dolor. Aquel cabrón estaba haciendo que su entrada se desgarrara debido a las bruscas embestidas, y no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría aquello. Sin embargo, a pesar de la humillación y la repulsión, no pudo dejar de recriminarse a sí mismo el que su miembro estuviera excitado. "Por favor, que termine esta pesadilla" pensó, mientras sentía sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Ukoku se acercó a él y lamió obscenamente sus mejillas, para luego bajar hasta su cuello y comenzar a succionarlo y morderlo lujuriosamente. Sanzo no pudo evitar que un gemido escapase de sus labios al sentir el aliento húmedo de Ukoku en su cuello... Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, deseando que todo acabase por fín, despertar de esa pesadilla... Pero nada sucedía.. Sentia su miembro arder dolorosamente, presa de la considerable erección a la que lo había sometido Ukoku. Un gemido ronco y profundo brotó de su garganta. Apenas podía soportar el dolor de su entrada, y las enbestidas del monje oscuro sólo le hacían desfallecer aún más.Cuando Ukoku sintió próximo el orgasmo, hizo algo que asqueó profundamente a Sanzo. Salió sin ningún cuidado de él, y colocó su miembro delante de la cara de Sanzo. El rubio solo tuvo un momento para entender lo que iba a hacer, y casi vomitó allí mismo. Al momento siguiente, Ukoku se había corrido sobre su rostro. En ese momento Sanzo se desmayó, debido a la mezcla de nervios, humillación y naúseas.

-Ha estado muuuy bien, Sancito- dijo Ukoku, mientras miraba el miembro de Sanzo, que también había eyaculado antes de desmayarse- muy pero que muy bien...

Ukoku se levantó de encima de Sanzo, se colocó la ropa, y desapareció entre las sombras, dejando al monje rubio tirado en medio del claro, incosciente.

Sanzo se quedó allí en el suelo, inmóvil. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía respirar. Estaba empapado en sudor y en semen, desnudo y maniatado. Y temblaba. De dolor y de miedo. Aún no podía creerse la humillación sufrida... Trató de respirar hondo, pero no le llegó el aire. En su lugar, sintió otra vez las ganas de vomitar, las ganas de escupirlo todo y, de alguna manera, desahogarse. Las lágrimas seguían humedeciendo sus mejillas... Se sentía sucio, asquerosamente sucio; y lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes eran un par de ojos dorados, seguidos de la sonrisa más sincera y encantadora que había visto. Sanzo suspiró, derrotado.

**-**Goku... Yo... ya no soy... tu sol..

Las tinieblas envolvieron su vista, y allí mismo se quedó inconsciente.


	2. Hilf mir

_"Goku... Yo... ya no soy... tu sol.."_

Los dorados ojos del ser herético se abrieron de par en par. No había sido un sueño, había oído claramente la voz de Sanzo. Miró en torno a la habitación, por si su sol se encontraba en ella. Nada. Miró por la ventana, pero tampoco estaba allí. Desconcertado, volvió a sentarse en la cama. Por algún motivo, tenía un mal presentimiento: algo malo le había ocurrido a Sanzo. Despacio, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, yendo directamente a la de Sanzo.

*Toc, toc*

-Sanzo, ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó en voz alta, rogando desde lo más profundo de su ser oír la malhumorada voz del monje, preguntándole que coño quería.-¿Sanzo?

Nada, no había respuesta. Goku comenzó a ponerse nervioso, hasta que acabó por aporrear la puerta.

-¡SANZO!

El monje seguía sin contestar.

-¡Sanzo, joder, ábreme! -Goku empezaba a impacientarse. No se lo pensó dos veces, y de una patada echó la puerta abajo. Entró con presteza en la habitación, buscando desesperadamente al rubio. No lo vio por ninguna parte.

-Sanzo... -murmuró quedamente Goku- ¿Dónde..?

Miró la ventana de la habitación, que se encontraba abierta de par en par. No era posible, o al menos, eso pensaba Goku. Por lo que parecía, Sanzo había salido en medio de la noche. Goku se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Aquello cada vez le daba peor espina. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió escaleras abajo, sin avisar a nadie, para ir en busca del monje. Goku salió a toda prisa de la posada, y buscó algo que le indicara la presencia del monje. Vió un pequeño sendero que conducía al bosque y pisadas en él. "Seguro que son de Sanzo" pensó, y echó a correr. Las ramas y las raíces le dificultaban el paso a cuanto más se iba adentrando, pero le daba igual: debía encontrar a Sanzo. De pronto, vió que el camino se ensanchaba, y a lo lejos vislumbró un claro. Se acercó y vió que había una figura en medio, tirada en el suelo: se dió cuenta de que se trataba de Sanzo. A Goku se le encojió el corazón ante la escena que vieron sus ojos, completamente desorbitados.

-¡¡¡SANZOOO!!! -exclamó el joven youkai, en un grito desgarrador que llegó al cielo. Echó a correr hacia el monje... Deseando con toda su alma que siguiese vivo.-Sanzo, despierta, por favor despierta... -Goku se arrodilló junto al maltrecho monje, sujetándolo por la cintura y tratando de incorporarlo. Se fijó en que el rubio estaba desnudo, con las manos atadas y cubierto de heridas, marcas rojas y un espeso líquido blanco. Goku se quedó petrificado. "¿Qu...qué le han hecho?" "¿¿Por qué a Sanzo??" pensó. Se apresuró a cubrirle con su túnica, que se encontraba tirada a un lado y le desató las manos.

-Sanzo...- lo volvió a llamar Goku, esta vez con dolor en la voz- ¡Sanzo!

Goku pudo sentir un ligero movimiento en el cuerpo del monje, que muy despació, abrió los ojos.

-Go...ku- susurró, confuso.

-Si, Sanzo, soy yo- dijo rápidamente el youkai, limpiándole la cara con su capa- soy yo, Goku, no te preocupes...

Goku acercó más a Sanzo hacia él, abrazándolo. Parecía que su mal presentimiento había acertado de lleno. Goku meció suavemente al rubio, que se había aferrado a él, presa del pánico por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Estoy contigo... Estoy contigo, Sanzo... -dijo Goku suavemente abrazando más fuerte al monje, que había empezado a temblar nuevamente. Goku lo miró preocupado y aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Tragó saliva, y se esforzó en poner una voz más optimista para tratar de tranquilizar al rubio.

-Ahora... Te llevaré a la posada... con los demás... y Hakkai te curará...- Goku vio como los ojos violáceos de Sanzo se cerraban de nuevo. Con el corazón encojido e inspirando fuerte, levantó al maltrecho monje y lo tomó en brazos, abrazándolo de nuevo. Después, depositó un suave beso en su cabeza. Pero no podía perder tiempo, tenía que llevarlo cuanto antes a la posada. Como pudo, le colocó la túnica y lo cargó en su espalda, para poder transportarlo mejor.

-No te preocupes, Sanzo... enseguida te pondrás bien, ya lo verás- dijo Goku con seguridad. Después, echó a correr tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas en dirección a la posada.

Fué un camino largo debido a que el peso muerto de Sanzo en su espalda lo ralentizaba bastante, pero llegó. Nada más poner un pie en la posada, vocifeó:

-¡¡HAKKAI!! ¡¡HAKKAI!!- Vió como el chico de ojos verdes bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras, con el rostro lleno de preocupación

-Goku, ¿qué...?- Se quedó parado contemplando la escena: Goku, sofocado, cargaba a un muy maltrecho Sanzo en su espalda.

-¿¡Qué cojones ha pasado!?- Hakkai se dió la vuelta y vió a Gojyo bajando detrás de él, con la misma cara de desconcierto que él había puesto segundos antes.

-Lo...lo encontré así en el bosque...- dijo Goku, con la voz cargada de preocupación- no estaba en su habitación esta mañana, así que salí a buscarlo...

-Goku, llévalo a una habitación, rápido- dijo Hakkai, que había conseguido reaccionar- Gojyo, trae agua y vendas, por favor.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha. Minutos después, Sanzo estaba postrado en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la posada. Goku no se separaba de él, estaba al pie de la cama, mirándolo preocupado. Hakkai tomaba los brazos y el cuello del monje, proyectando su energía ki para curarle las numerosas heridas.

-¿Se pondrá bien, verdad, Hakkai? -preguntó Goku, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte del moreno.

-El daño físico tardará un par de días en curarse, pero conseguirá ponerse bien -murmuró Hakkai, cansado, sin mirar a los ojos del inocente Goku. No podía mirarle, porque no sabía como explicarle a una mente tan limpia y casta, lo que le habían hecho a Sanzo. Simplemente, no podía.

-¡Buf!- suspiró Goku, sentándose al lado de Sanzo y acariciándole suavemente el flequillo- menos mal...

Hakkai desvió la mirada. Era cierto que las heridas de Sanzo no eran especialmente graves, pero... Hakkai no quería ni pensar el daño psicológico que había podido sufrir el monje. Cruzó una mirada con Gojyo, que tenía el rostro serio y hasta sombrío. Obviamente, él también sabía lo que le había pasado a Sanzo.

-Oye Hakkai...- dijo de repente el joven youkai. El aludido se giró hacia Goku- ¿crees que a Sanzo lo atacaron unos demonios?

Hakkai volvió a desviar la mirada, incómodo.

-No, Goku, no creo.-dijo, volviendo a mirar al kappa, como pidiéndole ayuda mentalmente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué está lleno de heridas? ¿Por qué estaba atado?- preguntó Goku, poniéndose de pie- ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Sanzo, Hakkai!?

El moreno volvió a desviar la mirada.

-¡Contéstame! ¿¡Qué coño le ha pasado!?

La insistencia de Goku era tal que Hakkai no pudo ignorarle. Suspiró hondo. "Está bien, pensó para sus adentros -Goku ya no es ningun niño y tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que le ocurrió a Sanzo..."

-Verás, Goku, a Sanzo le han... le han... -su voz se cortó. No podía terminar la frase, ni aguantar la penetrante y asustada mirada del joven youkai... Gojyo ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante lo incómodo y desagradable de la escena.

-Se han aprovechado de él, Goku -respondió el pelirrojo, tratando de acabar la frase que Hakkai era incapaz de pronunciar- se han aprovechado de la manera más sucia y humillante que puedas imaginarte...

-¿Qué...?- La mente de Goku comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad, y recordó detalles de cuando lo había encontrado: Sanzo desnudo, con el cuerpo lleno de marcas, maniatado y con un líquido espeso en la cara...- No... no puede ser... eso...

-Goku...- Hakkai se acercó hasta él, preocupado por la reacción del mono- Goku, ¿estás...?

-¡NO!- gritó el joven youkai, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Goku! - Gritaron Hakkai y Goyjo a la vez

-Temía que reaccionara así...- dijo apenado Hakkai- es demasiado joven... y quiere demasiado a Sanzo como para aceptarlo.

-¡Joder!- Exclamó Gojyo- ¿Cómo se han torcido tanto las cosas?

-No lo sé...- dijo el moreno- Gojyo, ve a hablar con él, por favor. Lo necesita.

Gojyo solo asintió, y salió por la puerta. Hakkai se quedó en la habitación, con Sanzo, mirando su pálido rostro.

-Quién te ha podido hacer eso... Y dañaros tanto a tí como a él.. -susurró, mirando ahora hacia la ventana abierta, donde asomaba el cielo ya sin luna.

Gojyo corrió por el pasillo llamando a Goku, el cual no hacía sino alejarse más.

-¡Goku, joder! ¡Que vengas aquí! -grito, empezando a perder los nervios.

El joven youkai aminoró su marcha, empujó una puerta y se adentró en una oscura habitación.

-¡Goku! ¡Mono idiota! ¡¿Vas a dejar las cosas así? -Gojyo llegó hasta la habitación del menor, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Frustrado, el pelirrojo aporreó la madera, intentando que Goku le dejase entrar. "Mierda, no puedo dejarlo así.. pensó el kappa, se que esto es muy fuerte para él, pero joder, tiene que... asumirlo".

-Goku- volvió a llamarlo el kappa, esta vez suavemente- déjame entrar, por favor. Necesitas hablar, y lo sabes.

Ante las suaves palabras de Gojyo, Goku abrió la puerta, para después volver a sentarse en la cama, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas.

-¿P-por qué?¿Por qué a Sanzo?- sollozó- el no se merece eso, por muy corrupto que sea o por muy mala leche que tenga ¡Joder! No se lo merece...

Gojyo pudo sentir la frustración del joven a través de su voz. Estaba casi seguro de que se culpaba por no haber podido protegerle, a pesar de que no tenía medio alguno para saber que al monje le pasaría esto. El pelirrojo le rodeó el hombro con un brazo, y le dijo firmemente:

-Goku, sé que esto es muy duro, pero lo vamos a superar, ¿me oyes?- apretó un poco más el abrazo- lo vamos a superar todos, tu, Hakkai, Sanzo y yo, ¿De acuerdo? Y después saldremos a buscar al hijo de perra que le ha hecho esto a nuestro monje corrupto.

Ante las palabras del kappa, Goku apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.


	3. Ich bin hier

Goku, sé que esto es muy duro, pero lo vamos a superar, ¿me oyes?- apretó un poco más el abrazo- lo vamos a superar todos, tu, Hakkai, Sanzo y yo, ¿De acuerdo? Y después saldremos a buscar al hijo de perra que le ha hecho esto a nuestro monje corrupto.

Ante las palabras del kappa, Goku apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Cuando Goku se tranquilizó, Gojyo le separó suavemente y le dijo:

-Ve con él., seguramente querrá estar contigo cuando despierte.

Goku asintió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes pararse en el umbral de la puerta, girándose hacia Gojyo.

-Gracias, Kappa salido-y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Sanzo.

-¡¿Cómo que kappa salido, mono enano!? -El pelirrojo se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido su amigo. Hizo una mueca- Bueno, al menos está un poco más animado..

Goku abrió con cuidado la pesada puerta de madera, procurando no hacerla chirriar. Entró a la habitación del monje rubio pisando despacio para no despertarle.. Era verdad que Goku deseaba hablar con él, pero primero lo dejaría dormir y descansar el tiempo que le hiciera falta. se acercó a la cama, y acarició con cariño el flequillo dorado de Sanzo. Sonriendo tristemente, le susurró:

-No te preocupes que estoy aquí, a tu lado. Todos estamos contigo.

Luego apartó la mirada y se dirigió a un rincón de la estancia, en donde se sentó en una desvencijada silla de hierro. Había decidido pasar la noche velando el sueño de su sol.

------------------

Nada más salir Goku de la habitación, Hakkai entró en ella, apoyando levemente la mano en el marco de la puerta y mirando como el joven youkai corría por el pasillo.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó el moreno al pelirrojo, que levantó la mirada- Se ha metido en el cuarto de Sanzo...

-Creo... creo que ahora está mejor- dijo Gojyo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Hakkai se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo con alivio.

-Menos mal...- susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de un muy sorprendido Gojyo.

-O-oye... ¿Qu-ué haces?- dijo el kappa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían.

-¿Te molesta?- Preguntó Hakkai, abriendo sus ojos esmeralda

-Bueno... no del todo-murmuró Gojyo, mirando para otro lado, totalmente azorado.

-Déjame estar así un poco más...- volvió a cerrar los ojos, y levantó una mano para acariar la mejilla de Gojyo- me siento... bien así...

Gojyo tambien cerró los ojos. Sentir la mano de Hakkai acariciando su cara era tan agradable...

-Hakkai, yo... -intentó pronunciar Gojyo, más su lengua estaba espesa- yo..

-¿Sí, Gojyo? -el moreno retiró su mano del rostro del pelirrojo, y abrió sus ojos verdes que enseguida se encontraron con otros del color de la sangre.

-No... te me... acerques tanto -logró articular Gojyo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración, acelerada.

Hakkai se separó un poco de él, apartando la mirada.

-Yo... lo siento...Gojyo- dijo apenado el chico de ojos verdes- te he... incomodado, ¿Verdad?

-No... digo... ¡Si! Un poco... es que... así, tan de repente... pues- balbuceó Gojyo, incapaz de terminar una frase y con la cara del mismo color que su pelo.

-Lo siento de veras...- dijo debilmente, levantándose con el rostro ensombrecido- me voy a mi habitación.

-E-espera Hakkai- exclamó el pelirrojo, cogiéndole de la mano- no... no te vayas... por favor

-Gojyo...- susurró Hakkai con la voz quebrada.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, mirando a su amigo de ojos verdes al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía lo que hacer, no sabía lo que sentía, sólo sabía que no quería que se marchase, no ahora. ¿Qué era eso que sentía y que le oprimía el pecho? Tampoco lo sabía. Gojyo bajó la vista, y vio su mano sujetando la de Hakkai, sintiendo su tacto cálido.

-Quédate aquí esta noche, Hakkai -Gojyo no supo cuándo escapó esa frase de sus labios. Hakkai se giró a verle, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para el kappa.

-Gojyo... yo lo menos que quiero es molestarte... -murmuró el moreno, mirando el agarre del pelirrojo, deseando sentir más aquella proximidad.

-Me molestas si te vas, hakkai -le cortó Gojyo con el semblante serio- Goku está cuidando a Sanzo, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Yo...- empezó el moreno.

Más no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Gojyo tiró despacio de la mano que tenía sujeta, acercando a Hakkai hasta él. Cuando este quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo, que lo apretaban contra él, con miedo a que se marchara. El moreno sintió como Gojyo hundía la cara en su pelo, aspirando su aroma, para después separarse y sujetarle la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- preguntó con seriedad, clavando sus ojos en los de Hakkai. Este se perdió en ese rojo profundo, como la sangre, como el fuego, y no tuvo fuerzas para negarse.

-Si...- respondió sin titubear. Era cierto que tenía mil dudas por dentro, pero cuando vió aquellos ojos... fué como si se dispersaran.

Gojyo puso fin a las distancias posando sus labios en los de Hakkai, que sorprendido, abrió los ojos, pero no lo rechazó. El pelirrojo abrió aun más su boca, sintiendo los carnosos labios del moreno, intentando hacer el beso más profundo. Hakkai lanzó un pequeño gemido ahogado al sentir la lengua de Gojyo enlazarse con la suya propia, sintiendo la intensidad del apasionado beso.A los pocos segundos se encontraron aún en la boca del otro, ya sin aliento. Lentamente, se separaron, intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Hakkai levantó su mirada verde y la clavó en Gojyo. Ambos estaban sonrojados, y con miles de dudas sobre lo que acababan de hacer.

-Go-Gojyo...-murmuró el moreno, aún sin poder creerse lo que había pasado entre los dos. El pelirrojo puso un dedo sobre sus labios.-No tienes por qué decir nada..**-**con esto, el kappa volvió a unir sus labios con los de Hakkai. Este llevó pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gojyo, y comenzó a enredar sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos rojizos. Gojyo, por su parte, comenzó a deslizar una mano por debajo de la camisa de Hakkai, explorando su firme torso, acariciando la gran cicatriz que cruzaba su estómago. Hakkai suspiró**.** Las caricias de Gojyo le hacían sentirse bien, sentirse vivo. A pesar de todas las dudas, del qué será de nosotros o el cómo hemos llegado a esto, Hakkai se sentía tan vivo como cuando estaba con Kannan, e incluso más. Se vió a si mismo acariciando la espalda de Gojyo, subiendo hasta sus cabellos y bajando hasta el borde de su pantalón. El pelirrojo se separó un momento de Hakkai, rompiendo el beso para poder quitarse la camiseta, que comenzaba a ser un estorbo. Hakkai posó su vista en el pecho del pelirrojo, en sus marcados abdominales y en su piel tostada... Se acercó a Gojyo y pasó su mano por el pecho del moreno, acariciándolo con cariño y algo de lujuria, disfrutando de la sensación. Luego acercó sus labios y lo empezó a besar, dejándole un hilillo de saliva por todos los pectorales. Gojyo ladeó la cabeza ante el inusitado placer que le daba el moreno. De pronto notó lo estrechos que le venían los pantalones ante la excitación de su mienbro.. Decidió apartar a Hakkai nuevamente, esta vez para sacarse los pantalones. Tras unos cuantos forcejeos, logró sacárselos, quedándose sólo con sus abultados bóxers. Luego miró al moreno a los ojos y le sonrió. Se abalanzó sobre él besándolo con lujuria, dejándose llevar por el momento y la pasión. Gojyo bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del moreno, acariciándola y haciendo gemir a Hakkai por encima de sus labios. De pronto, oyeron un golpe sordo que provenía de la otra habitación: de la de Sanzo. Ambos se habían quedado mirando hacia la puerta, estáticos. Gojyo giró la cabeza para mirar a Hakkai, que le devolvió la mirada. Poco a poco y sin poder creerse su mala suerte, se separaron y echaron a correr preocupados hasta la susodicha habitación. Mientras Gojyo terminaba de colocarse los pantalones, reconoció la voz de Sanzo, que gritaba:

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES, GILIPOLLAS!- aunque claramente era la voz del rubio, esta tenía un deje diferente... como de histeria.

-Sanzo...- oyeron decir a Goku, cuya voz mostraba profunda tristeza- Sanzo, ¿qué te ocurre?

Hakkai y Gojyo cruzaron una mirada preocupada, y se apresuraron a tocar en la puerta de la habitación del monje, deseando que aquello fuese sólo una de sus habituales discusiones.

-¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ! -gritó el monje, completamente histérico y fuera de sí. Goku se alejó de él, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Pero Sanzo, escúchame al menos...

-¡Eh, Goku, Sanzo! ¿¡Qué coño pasa ahí dentro!? ¡Abre la puerta! -La voz de Gojyo se oía alterada y nerviosa tras la puerta.

-¡JODER, LARGAOS TODOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! -el monje rubio estaba completamente fuera de sí. Se incorporó en la cama como pudo, temblando de ira, y tomó su pistola de la mesilla de noche.

- Escuchadme bien porque solo lo diré una vez, tú, puto mono, y los dos entrometidos que están detrás de la puerta- dijo, tratando de controlarse- voy a contar hasta tres, y cuando termine, dispararé a todo aquel que esté a mi alcance, ¿¡HA QUEDADO CLARO U OS HAGO UN PUTO DIBUJO!?

-Sanzo- sollozó el joven youkai

-UNO- gritó impasible el rubio.

Goku, viendo que el rubio no estaba bromeando, salió de la habitación, con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Hakkai vió como el pequeño se quedó de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, y allí continuó llorando.

-¡DOS!

Gojyo vio las lágrimas resbalando por el rostro del castaño. Abrió la puerta y se encaró al malhumorado monje.

-Sanzo, joder, te está pasando con Gok... -

-¡TRES!

La bala pasó rozando el cabello de Gojyo, de hecho, habría impactado en su cabeza de no ser porque el pelirrojo se apartó en el último segundo. Fuera de la habitación, el corazón de Goku dio un vuelco al escuchar a Sanzo apretar el gatillo. Sus lágrimas continuaron bajando por su cara, hasta llegar al cuello y desaparecer en la tela de la camisa. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar aquello? ¿Que coño le pasaba a Sanzo?

-¡Maldito monje hijo de perra!- gritó Gojyo, intentando abalanzarse sobre el rubio- ¿Que cojones tienes en la cabeza?

-Largo- siseó Sanzo, entornando los ojos con ira.

-Sanzo...- dijo Goku en un susurro, girando su rostro lleno de lágrimas- dime... dime por qué no quieres que te ayudemos. ¡Dime que te pasa!

-Yo no os lo he pedido, gilipollas- dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.- ¡Largo!

Gojyo, fúrico, agarró el pomo de la puerta, y antes de cerrar dando un portazo, le gritó:

-¡Qué te follen, anormal!- Gojyo también estaba fuera de sus casillas- ¡Esta vez te has pasado!

Goku se cubrió la cara con las manos, cansado de llorar, de escuchar los gritos de sus amigos y de la actitud de Sanzo... Supiró hondo, apoyándose en la pared y arrastrándose hasta llegar a quedar sentado en el suelo.

-¡Goku! -exclamo Hakkai, preocupado ante en desplome del joven youkai. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- ¿Te encuentras bien?

En ese momento salía Gojyo de la habitación, con el semblante cruzado de ira y enfado. Miró a Goku y a Hakkai en el suelo.

-Vámonos de aquí -dijo en un susurro apretado -este puto monje no se merece ni que nos preocupemos por él.

Hakkai asintió y cogió a Goku suavemente por el brazo. Lo condujo hasta la habitación, y le indicó que se sentara en la cama. Hakkai se sentó junto a él y le pasó un gentil brazo por los hombros. Gojyo daba vueltas por la habitación, furioso. Definitivamente, todo aquello le jodía profundamente. No solo que el monje los hubiera interrumpido, sino su actitud. A Gojyo le daba igual que le disparara o que lo mandara a la mierda, pero no consentiría que dañara así a Goku. Frustrado, golpeó la puerta con el puño.

-¡Puto monje de los cojones!- exclamó, girándose hacia el mono - Goku, pasa de ese cabrón, no merece la pena que llores por él.

Goku levantó la cabeza, y puso una triste sonrisa.

-Ya me gustaría, Gojyo- el pequeño bajó la mirada- pero... no puedo porque yo... yo le...

Hakkai y Gojyo abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa ante la frase que iba a pronunciar el atormentado youkai.

-Yo le quiero... en verdad lo quiero...

Bajó tímidamente su rostro irritado por las lágrimas y colorado por el sonrojo. Hakkai se apresuró a hacer más notorio su abrazo, tratando de hacer sentir a Goku reconfortado.

-Bueno... eso ya nos lo imaginábamos.. -susurró el chico de ojos esmeralda, mirando al castaño con una sonrisa tierna y cansada -siempre has estado con él... Sanzo lo es todo para tí...

-Sí, pero Goku no se merece que ese capullo lo trate de esa manera, joder -escupió Gojyo, todavía resentido por el desagradable comportamiento del monje.

-Ya lo sé, Gojyo -replicó Hakkai- esto es precisamente lo que yo temía.

-¿El qué?- dijo Gojyo, tratando de serenarse.

-Bueno... no pensaba que reaccionaría exactamente así... pero- Hakkai cerró los ojos, cansado- Gojyo, es una forma de protegerse después de lo que le hicieron. Trata de alejarse de todo, para que no puedan herirle. Aunque no lo parezca, está asustado.

Goku, ante esto último, miró a Hakkai.

-¿Asus...tado?- Parpadeó, con incredulidad- ¿Sanzo?

-Si, Goku. En estos momentos, está aterrorizado, y por eso ha reaccionado así. Por eso- miró a Gojyo- no podemos tenérselo en cuenta. Es una situación muy dura para él.

-¿Y qué coño quieres que hagamos?- dijo Gojyo- ¿Dejar que nos dispare?

-Hacerle sentirse seguro... pero... creo que quien debe hacerlo, eres tú, Goku...

********************************

El joven youkai se removía incómodo en su cama. Lo ocurrido en aquel día rondaba por su cabeza y lo desvelaba, en especial lo que le había dicho Hakkai: "Aunque no lo parezca, está asustado" "Hacerle sentirse seguro" "creo que quien debe hacerlo, eres tú, Goku"

Sanzo. Tenía que ver a Sanzo y aclarar las cosas con él. Se levantó de la cama casi de un salto, y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Se aventuró en el oscuro pasillo, pensando en aquel rubio de ojos violetas que le quitaba el sueño. Llegó a la habitación de Sanzo y entró con precaución, mirando a todos lados en busca del monje. Lo encontró sentado en la cama, profundamente dormido. La cabeza le caía ligeramente hacia un lado y en sus manos estaba todavía su pistola. Goku sonrió al ver la estampa del vigilante monje dormido.

-A ver si ahora puedo hablar contigo, Sanzo -susurró quedamente el joven youkai, para no despertar al rubio. Con cuidado, Goku se acercó hasta Sanzo y se sentó en la cama junto a él. El youkai no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al ver de cerca la faz dormida del rubio. Pasó despacio un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con un rápido movimiento le sujetó las muñecas. Sanzo abrió los ojos de golpe y se retorció, asustado. Goku lo notó y sin soltarle le miró a los ojos.

-Sanzo, tranquilo, soy yo, Goku- el joven le sonrió, aunque Sanzo parecía furioso- sé que no quieres ver a nadie, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-Sueltame ahora mismo y quizas me piense el pegarte un tiro- dijo, mirándole enfadado.

-Ya... suponía que dirías algo así. - rió- Sanzo, sé que estás asustado, pero...

-¿De qué cojones hablas? ¡No estoy asustado! ¡Estoy cabreado!- el monje se retorció- ¡Suéltame!

-No, Sanzo, no te voy a soltar- dijo Goku, firme- Y me vas a escuchar

Sanzo miró al joven castaño, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión de enfado.

-En primer lugar, Sanzo, quiero que sepas que lamento lo que te hicieron... No estuve allí para ayudarte..

Sanzo ladeó la cabeza, molesto. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la desagradable noche. Recuerdos horribles y asquerosos, pero que no tenían nada que ver con aquel mono enano. El monje suspiró, aún más molesto.

-No tienes la culpa de eso -dijo con tosquedad, para luego añadir, subiendo el tono de voz todo lo que se lo permitían sus desgastadas cuerdas vocales- y ahora desaparece de mi vista si no quieres un tiro para ventilar esa jodida cabeza hueca que tienes.

Goku ignoró las palabras del bélico monje, y apretó aún más fuerte su agarre.

-Sanzo. Voy a yudarte. Quieras o no quieras. -respondió el youkai, con la determinación avivando sus ojos del color del oro.

- Mono imbécil... ¿¡No puedes entender que no necesito tu puta ayuda!?

-¡Sí que la necesitas! Estás asustado, Sanzo, es normal y no es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. Pero... no es bueno que te recluyas en tí mismo, me tienes aquí. Sanzo... yo...- el mono respiró hondo- yo no te heriré más, así que no tengas miedo. Te quiero, Sanzo.

Goku soltó al monje. Ya le había dicho todo lo que quería, e hizo amago de levantarse, pero Sanzo lo retuvo.

-¿Qué... qué has dicho?-preguntó el monje, con el rostro sombrío.

Goku sintió la fría mano de Sanzo en su hombro, impidiéndole marcharse. Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

-Que... que yo estoy contigo, Sanzo. Te ayudaré en todo lo que neces..

-No, eso no -le cortó el rubio, clavándole sus ojos violetas -la última frase.

El pequeño youkai suspiró, al tiempo que notaba su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Te quiero, Sanzo.

El mencionado abrió los ojos de par en par, y aflojó su agarre del hombro del otro, completamente lívido. ¿Qué demonios había dicho Goku? ¿Cómo que lo quería? ¿En qué sentido?

Los confusos pensamientos de Sanzo no dejan de fluir por su mente, y mientras se encontraba absorto en ellos, notó como Goku se levantaba de la cama, dispuesto a irse. Reaccionó justo a tiempo para agarrarlo del brazo.

-Sanzo, no pretendo que me quieras tu también, porque sé que eso no va a pasar- dijo tristemente el mono- solo quería darte mi apoyo y decírtelo, ya está.

El pequeño youkai sintió que Sanzo tiraba de su brazo, hasta dejarle sentado de nuevo en la cama. Una vez así y para sorpresa del joven, Sanzo lo abrazó y hundió la cara en su cuello. Goku, aunque sorprendido, no pasó por alto que el monje estaba temblando.

-Sanzo... -Goku rodeó con sus brazos al monje, dipuesto a darle todo su apoyo-no me iré... tranquilo, que yo.. no me iré.

Sanzo no dijo nada, simplemente siguió temblando abrazado a Goku. Eran tantas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, y estaba tan cansado...

-Perdóname si antes te molesté, -murmuró el yokai, pasando la mano por el cabello del monje -pero yo...

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada, imbécil -le cortó Sanzo, tratando de ignorar el aluvión de sentimientos que sentía, concentrándose sólo en el chico castaño que tenía delante, el que había estado siempre a su lado, el que decía que le quería..El rubio cerró los ojos despacio, se abrazó más fuerte a Goku- Siento... lo de antes. Me he portado como un imbécil, pero... tenía miedo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo a oír su voz, y siento como si estuviera a mi lado.

Goku abrió los ojos ante la confesión del monje. Ciertamente y tal como había dicho Hakkai, Sanzo estaba aterrorizado.

-Sanzo... no pienses en eso ahora... - dijo suavemente el castaño- no dejaré que vuelva a tocarte, te lo prometo. Sé que solo soy un mono idiota, pero te prometo que te protegeré.

El rubio se perdió en la suave voz de Goku, en sus alentadoras palabras... No pudo evitar abrazar con más fuerza el cuerpo del menor... Aquél chico estaba ahí para él...

-Goku... -sussurró Sanzo en el oído del joven, haciendo que éste cerrase sus ojos extasiado -de aquí en adelante, no quiero que saques conclusiones por tu cuenta, ¿entendido?

-¿Con...clusiones?- preguntó Goku, extrañado.- Sanzo, que...

Goku no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues el monje le había agarrado la cara con ambas manos y lo estaba besando. En ese momento Goku dejó de pensar y simplemente se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso. Cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse, el moreno tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Iba a decir algo, pero Sanzo le cortó diciendo:

-Sí, conclusiones estúpidas como que yo no te quiero.- dijo el rubio, poniendo su característica media sonrisa en el rostro y acariciando suavemente la mejilla del mono.

-Sa-sanzo... yo pensé que... -murmuró Goku, completamente sonrojado por lo ocurrido. Sanzo le interrumpió llevando su mano a sus labios.

-A ver, mono, ¿Qué acabo de decirte? -replicó Sanzo, algo molesto con la insistencias del menor. Goku bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Está bien, Sanzo... -dijo el pequeño, tomando el rostro del rubio y acercándolo al suyo propio. Las pálidas mejillas de Sanzo se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado. Goku se acercó aun más a el, cerró los ojos, y le besó. Sanzo no sabía bien cómo habían llegado a todo aquello, pero lo que sí sabía era que cuando estaba con Goku, el recuerdo de la socarrona voz de Ukoku llamándolo "Sancito" se desvanecía. Aquel pequeño había conseguido hacer que todos sus miedos se esfumaran.


	4. Mein Herz brennt

Hakkai había estado vigilando detrás de la puerta parte de la conversación, por si el monje volvía a tener un arrebato de histeria. Consideró que eso no iba a ocurrir, por lo que volvió de puntillas a la habitación donde le esperaba Gojyo. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se tumbó en la cama junto a Gojyo, abrazándolo.

-Creo que ahora estarán bien- dijo el moreno antes de que el kappa le preguntara.- por fin Sanzo se ha calmado.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que el mono volverá?-inquirió Gojyo, sonriendo.

-Esta noche, lo dudo- respondió Hakkai, sonriendo a su vez. Abrazó un poco más fuerte a Gojyo y se acurrucó en su pecho.- lástima que antes nos interrumpieran...

Gojyo sonrió pícaramente.

-Pero ahora no nos van a interrumpir, ¿verdad? -dijo con la lujuria pintada en sus ojos del color del atardecer. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, dejando a Hakkai debajo de él. El moreno se sonrojó al sentir el aliento y la presencia del pelirrojo sobre él, y lentamente, alzó sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello del otro.

-Claro que no- susurró Hakkai, acercando a Gojyo hacia sí, poniendo esa mirada seductora que hacía olvidar al pelirrojo lo que estaba pensando. Gojyo sintió la cercanía del moreno, y acercándose a él, lo besó con dulzura, pero a la vez, pasión y lujuria contenidas. El moreno correspondió al beso, bajando sus manos por la espalda del otro hasta llegar a su pecho, que masajeó suavemente por encima de la ropa. Gojyo se separó un poco de Hakkai y con brusquedad se sacó la camiseta, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso. Acto seguido, comenzó a quitársela a Hakkai, que sonrojándose, colaboró en la labor del pelirrojo. Este volvió a besarle, introduciendo la lengua en la boca del moreno, enredándola con la suya y moviéndola rítmicamente, explorando. Con una mano masajeaba los pezones erectos de Hakkai, mientras que con la otra fué bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al tope del pantalón. Al ver que con una mano no podía abrir el cierre de los pantalones, soltó el pezón y ya con las dos manos sacó el pantalón de un tirón. Las mejillas de Hakkai eran de un tono rosáceo debido al sonrojo y le temblaban las manos cuando las dirigió al pantalón de Gojyo, pero aún así consiguió desprender al kappa de la prenda. Se sonrojó a más no poder, con la vista fija en los boxers de Gojyo. éste captó el significado de su mirada, y antes de que Hakkai se dipusiese a hacer, el pelirrojo le tomó de la barbilla y le besó de nuevo. El moreno gimió ante el cercano y ardiente contacto del pelirrojo, pero luego acabó por sacárselo de encima y tumbarlo sobre la cama. Gojyo lo miró completamente exitado, su mienbro erecto oprimía sus bóxers y pedía ser liberado... Hakkai se posicionó sobre él, sonrojado, pero mirándole con lujuria y deseo. El pelirrojo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y simplemente le dejó hacer al moreno. Hakkai descendió sobre Gojyo y tomó con sus manos anhelantes y nerviosas los boxers del kappa, y lentamente, comenzó a bajarlos, revelando el sexo completamente exitado. El de los ojos verdes sonrió, y dirigiéndole al otro una mirada llena de sensualidad, tomó el miembro erecto y lo comenzó a masajear, arriba y abajo. Gojyo echó la cabeza para atrás y profirió un gemido, extasiado con el placer qu eHakkai le estaba proporcionando. De repente, sintió una tibia humedad en su entrepierna, y al bajar la vista se encontró con que Hakkai se había agachado y que estaba introducciendo su miembro en la boca. Cuando notó los labios del moreno subir y bajar por todo lo largo de su pene, estuvo a punto de correrse, más consiguió controlarse. Gojyo agarró el cabello de Hakkai y le indujo a aumentar la velocidad, arrancándole más gemidos. Cuando sintió que no podía más, apartó dulcemente a Hakkai, besándolo en los labios y colocándose de nuevo encima de él. El moreno cerró los ojos al sentir como Gojyo pasaba la mano por su entrada, introduciendo dos dedos, para ensancharla. Hakkai tensó todo el cuerpo y gimió fuerte. Gojyo empezó a mover los dedos, dilatando la entrada del otro para poder penetrarle.

-¿Todo bien? -le preguntó el pelirrojo al moreno, susurrándole en el oido. éste último afirmó con la cabeza, se giró un poco y miró a Gojyo con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero. Deseo hacer esto, Gojyo -su voz sonaba baja y cansada, pero llena de amor y deseo... El kappa no se lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a complacer a su chico..

Cuando la entrada de Hakkai estuvo preparada, Gojyo retiró los dedos, y con cuidado, introdujo su miembro, primero la punta, hasta hacer al moreno gemir de dolor.

-Lo siento, Hakkai, trata de relajarte- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras besaba tiernamente la mejilla del moreno- te quiero... no quiero hacerte daño

Hakkai cerró los ojos, trantando de relajar toda su musculatura para así finalizar el dolor de la penetración. Poco a poco, el dolor amenguó, hasta ser totalmente sustituido por oleadas de placer. Cuando notó al moreno más relajado, Gojyo comenzó a moverse despacio, tratando de no dañarle. Más su cuerpo le pedía que incrementara el ritmo, y poco a poco fué aumentando las embestidas, hasta que el ritmo se tornó frenético. Ambos trataban de contener los gemidos, pues al lado estaba la habitación de Sanzo. Hakkai mordía el hombro de Gojyo y este había escondido la cara en el cuello del moreno.

-Go..Gojyo... -jadeó Hakkai, completamente exitado por el momento, por sentir a Gojyo en su inerior, moviéndose de aquella manera... No pudo evitar que un fuerte gemido ronco escapase desu garganta, invadido como estaba por el placer.

Gojyo le miró, con su pícara sonrisa y sus ojos rebosantes de lujuria... Realmente se estaba conteniendo para no gritar, pero su autocontrol comenzaba a flaquear. sentir el inerior estrecho de Hakkai, su respiración acelerada, sus gemidos enrecortados y la forma en l aqu epronunciaba su nombre... Todo aquello era demasiado para el pelirrojo que, sin poder controlarse, gimió fuertemente, al tiempo que sentía que se venía en el interior de su chico... Hakkai sintió el semen de Gojyo inundando su interior. Jadeando, todavía con la respiración entrecortada, le susurró:

-Te amo, Gojyo..

Gojyo respiraba entrecortadamente. Salió despacio del interior de Hakkai y le besó tiernamente en los labios para después decirle:

-Y yo a tí, Hakkai- dijo mientras le abrazaba.

El moreno se apretujó contra él, dándole pequeños besos en el hombro y en el cuello, sintiendo como se estremecía. Después, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y notó cómo poco a poco, se iba quedando dormido. Gojyo no tardó en seguirle, al fin y al cabo, había sido un día agotador.

------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol matinal entraban por la ventana abierta de la habitación del youkai y el monje. Una tenue luz se infiltraba poco a poco en la habitación, dando a la estancia un brillante matiz dorado. Sanzo se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de cambiar de posición, ya que había dormido de lado toda la noche, y ahora tenía dolores en la clavícula. Trató de enderezarse, y fue en el momento que ladeó la cabeza cuando vió a Goku a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Reparó en que el pequeño mono se había abrazado a él mientras dormía. Sanzo miró con cariño a Goku, recordando todo lo que se habían dicho la noche anterior, rememorando los besos que había compartido con el pequeño... De repente, el monje se encontró sonriendo como un idiota, con la vista fija en aquél muchacho castaño que había pasado a ser el centro de sus pensamientos... Movió la cabeza a ambos lados, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, pero conservando en su mirada todo su amor hacia el pequeño youkai. Despacio y con cuidado de no despertarle, acercó una mano hasta su cabeza, y comenzó a acariciar sus castaños cabellos. Goku frunció el ceño y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Cuando vió la violácea mirada de Sanzo observándole, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Buenos días, Sanzo- murmuró el pequeño, mientras se frotaba un ojo con la mano.

-Buenos días, Goku... ¿Te he despertado?- respondió el rubio.

-Nah, no importa. Al menos ya es la hora del desayuno- dijo Goku con los ojos iluminados.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian...- suspiró Sanzo- si quieres baja a desayunar tú, Goku, yo no tengo hambre.

-Pero Sanzo...- intentó replicar el joven, más el rubio levantó la mano.

-Goku, baja, estaré bien, voy a domir un rato más.- dijo con firmeza

-Mmmm bueno- dijo finalmente el moreno, besando rápidamente a Sanzo en los labios- ¡pero luego te subiré un café!

Y salió alegremente de la habitación. Sanzo se quedó pensativo mirando la puerta, no estaba acostumbrado a tener muestras de cariño con nadie. "Supongo que es cuestión de habituarse" pensó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir.

-Vaya, Sancito, ¿te vas a dormir sin recibirme siquiera?

Sanzo abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama de golpe. Se le cortó la respiracíon y su corazón pareció dejar de latir. La había vuelto a oír... la voz de aquel desgraciado...

-Date la vuelta, Sancito. Estoy justo detrás tuya.

Al rubio se le congeló la sangre en las venas, y un frío recorrió su nuca y toda su espalda... Sintió un aliento frío en su cuello. Se dió la vuelta lentamente, con los ojos desorbitados por el terror, y lo que vio alli lo dejó paralizado. Ukoku Sanzo Hoshi, el monje oscuro, estaba recostado en su cama, con su característica sonrisa torcida y una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos negros como la tinta y como las noches sin luna.

-¿Me echabas de menos, querido? -susurró obscenamente Ukoku, acercándose más al paralizado rubio y pasando una mano por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-N-no... no...-susurró aterrorizado Sanzo.

-¡Ooooooh! No me digas que no me has echado de menos, eso me pone triste, Sancito- dijo Ukoku, sacando el labio hacia fuera en señal de puchero- porque yo... si que te he echado de menos...

Esto último lo dijo acercándose más a su oreja. De allí, bajo hasta quedar pegado a Sanzo, y comenzó a besar la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su boca, donde intentó introducir su lengua. Sanzo se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo consiguió que Ukoku se cansara y le sujetara las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, com la última vez. Con el rubio inmovilizado, se colocó a horcajadas encima de él y tratño de volver a besarle, consiguiéndolo esta vez. Sanzo trataba de empujar esa lengua que entraba en su boca y que le producía naúseas. "No... no puede estar pasando... otra vez no... seguramente, despertaré en unos momentos, al lado de Goku. Si... esto no es más que una pesadilla..." Más cuando Ukoku le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, Sanzo se dió cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño.

-Uuumm, Sancito, no te me resistas de ese modo que sólo me dan ganas de hacerte mas... -susurró el monje oscuro al oído del rubio, lamiendo con lascividad el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando que se estremeciera**.** Sanzo trató de zafarse del agarre del moreno**, **pero sus fuerzas flaquearon al sentir las manos del otro moviéndose por su cintura, buscando lamanera de quitarle la ropa. Ukoku sonrió perversamente ante lo aterrorizado y sumiso que se veía el monje... Se relamió los labios, y al tiempo que le quitaba la camisa, se inclinó sobre él y le besó nuevamente, en otra muestra de lujuria. Sanzo gimió asqueado, sin poder reprimir el contacto de Ukoku en su boca...Ukoku dejó de besar sus labios, para bajar luego por su cuello y entretenerse con su pecho desnudo y sus pezones erectos. Sanzo echó la cabeza para atrás, deseando despertar en cualquier momento de la horrible pesadilla. Ukoku bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón del rubio, comenzando a desabrocharlo... Sanzo jadeó, y los recuerdos de la otra noche volvieron a su mente... Aquel maldito hijo de puta lo había violado, y pretendía hacerlo otra vez... Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y veía a su pequeño mono sonriendo sólo para él.

-¿Llorando otra vez, Sancito? No sabía que eras tan sensibl...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que la puerta se abrió de pronto y un joven de cabello castaño y ojos dorados entró en la habitación.

-¡Sanzo! Te traigo tu café- exclamó entusiasmado el youkai- pero ten cuidado, que quem...

Se quedó un momento paralizado, observando la escena. Un hombre con las mismas ropas que Sanzo, solo que oscuras, se encontraba encima del rubio, sujetándole las muñecas. Otra cosa de la que se percató fué que Sanzo estaba llorando. Entonces relacionó todo, y arrojando el café al pasillo, se lanzó sobre Ukoku con un grito de rabia.

-¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE SANZO, CABRÓN!- más el monje fué más rápido y para cuando Goku había llegado a su posición, este ya se encontraba detrás de él, golpeándole fuertemente en la espalda y haciendo que cayera de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Goku!- gritó Sanzo, después miró al monje con odio- ¡¡El no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjalo!!

-Vaaaya, así que este es el muchacho con el que te has encoñado, ¿eh, Sancito?- rió Ukoku, burlándose del rubio- tienes buen gusto...

Goku levantó como pudo su dolorido cuerpo, escupiendo en el suelo unas gotas de sangre. Clavó su mirada de oro en el monje oscuro, rezumando ira.

-¡Goku! ¡Lárgate de aquí, mono estúpido! -gritó Sanzo, aterrorizado ante lo que pudiera pasarle al youkai si seguía ahí.

Ukoku sonrió ante el reto del mono. Se apartó de encima de Sanzo, donde había vuelto después de golpear a Goku, soltándole el agarre. El rubio cayó de lado sobre la cama, sin fuerzas.

-¿Tú eres ese al que encerraron en una cueva durante quinientos años, verdad? -dijo Ukoku, mirando de arriba a abajo al mono, con su característica y torcida sonrisa.

-Qué coño -susurró Goku, temblando, presa de la rabia contenida... -Que coño... le has hecho a Sanzo, maldito.. ¡¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!!!

Ukoku sólo sonrió ante las palabras de Goku.

-Pues beneficiármelo. ¿Tú que crees? -respondió, afilando su mirada negra -además, no vas a negarme que Sancito tiene un buen cuerpo... Seguro que tú también lo has pensado.

-¡CABRÓOON!- grito Goku, al tiempo que trataba de volver a abalanzarse sobre Ukoku.

Pero de nuevo el monje fué más rápido que él, y le asestó una patada en la boca.

-Eso por decir palabras feas- dijo con sorna. Acto seguido, le propinó una patada en el estómago que lanzó al youkai de espaldas en el suelo, donde se quedó quieto.

-¡GOKU! - gritó Sanzo, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia donde se encontraba el mono- Goku...¡Goku...!

Ukoku rió ante la escena de Sanzo abrazando al mono y llamándolo una y otra vez, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Que monos estáis juntos... pero Sancito, debes saber, que soy muy celoso, y que tú, me perteneces...- se acercó hasta Sanzo y le agarró por el mentón, haciéndo que le mirara- volveré a por tí, y a menos que quieras que le pase algo al mono, vendrás.

Se retiró un poco de él y desapareció. Sanzo se quedó inmóvil, con Goku entre sus brazos. Notó como el mono se removía un poco y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia él.

-San...zo- lo llamó el joven youkai.

-¡Goku!-exclamó el alterado rubio, meciendo al youkai- Estoy aquí, Goku...

-San...zo, perdo..na -murmuró con gran esfuerzo el chico, cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una triste sonrisa-te dije que... estari..a prote...giendo..te y no lo hi..ce...

-¡No seas idiota, Goku! -le recriminó el rubio, temiendo por la salud del menor- ¿¡cómo coño íbamos a saber que ese capullo volvería!? ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada!¿Me oyes? ¡de nada!

Goku sólo sonrió, con sus ojos cerrados. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas sentía las piernas y el vientre le ardía... Se movió un poco y escupió sangre. Sanzo lo miró angustiado, abrazándolo máa y acercándolo a él.

-¿Ya... se ha... ido...? -susurró el mono, intentando aferrarse a los brazos del rubio.

-Sí, ya se ha marchado, Goku -murmuró Sanzo, intentando no recordar las palabras del monje oscuro, concentrándose sólo en el castaño.

-Menos..mal.. -goku supiró aliviado, abriendo sus cansados ojos dorados- era más fuer.. te que yo.. pero sabes que... pensé.. en quitar...me el dispo..sitivo y ... matarle.

Sanzo abrió sus ojos de par en par ante las palabras del mono.

-Gok.. -más no pudo acabar su frase. Goku puso su mano salpicada de sangre sobre la boca del rubio, interrumpiéndole.

-Sanzo... me impor... ta una mierda... si eres más.. alto o más... grande que yo... porque yo.. te protegeré siempre, quieras... o no quieras...la próxima vez... no fallaré..

Dicho esto, Goku soltó al monje, cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente. Sanzo lo miraba, con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura. Lo único que hizo fué levantar el cuerpo del pequeño y apretarlo contra su pecho, mientras dos lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.


	5. Ich liebe dich

Sanzo desconocía el tiempo que se pasó abrazando a Goku contra él. Al rato aparecieron Gojyo y Hakkai, que habían ido a comprar, y se quedaron petrificados al contemplar la escena.

-¡Goku!¡Sanzo!- exclamó Hakkai, desconcertado- ¿Qu..qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Eh, monje de mierda! ¿Qué coño le has hecho al mono?- gritó Gojyo, pensando que Sanzo había golpeado a Goku en un arrebato.

-Gojyo, para, no ha sido Sanzo... míralo bien- dijo Hakkai, interponiéndose entre el pelirrojo y el monje.

Lágrimas silenciosas seguían deslizándose por las mejillas de Sanzo. Este no paraba de abrazar a Goku, y en un susurro dijo:

-Ha sido... ha sido por mi culpa...- sollozó el monje, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros- si no hubiera estado conmigo... si no hubiera intentado protegerme...

Hakkai se acercó hasta Sanzo y con cuidado acercó sus manos hasta Goku.

-Voy a curarlo, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo despacio Hakkai, mientras concentraba energía en la palma de su mano- Se pondrá bien, Sanzo, no es nada serio. No te preocupes...

-Qué no me preocupe...¿¡Qué no me preocupe!?- rugió el rubio- ¡Goku está así por mi puta culpa!¡Porque se enfrentó a ese cabrón para que no volviera a... a... !

Sanzo bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Hakkai y Gojyo se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Qué coño dices, Sanzo? -murmuró Gojyo, con los ojos abiertos como platos -¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí...?

Sanzo seguía con la cabeza baja, mirando como cicatrizaban las heridas de Goku gracias a la magia de Hakkai. No tenía fuerzas. No tenía fuerzas para responder a la pregunta de Gojyo, estaba terriblemete cansado y el cuerpo entero le dolía... Hakkai, al ver la reacción del rubio, miró a Gojyo, negándole con la cabeza e indicándole que no hiciese preguntas. El pelirrojo, por su parte, frunció el ceño y gruñó algunas palabras malsonantes, visiblemente enfadado. Las heridas de Goku terminaron de sanar, y Hakkai tomo al pequeño de los brazos de Sanzo pera dejarlo en la cama, con cuidado. El castaño seguía durmiendo, ajeno a todo.

-Creo que sería mejor que.. nos marchásemos de este lugar -murmuró el moreno tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio, mirando a Gojyo y a Sanzo. Este último levantó la mirada ante lo dicho por Hakkai, y despacio, se puso en pie.

-Vámonos ya -dijo con voz ronca, sin mirar a nadie en particular, pero dejando claro que no estaba dispuesto a estar más en aquel lugar.

Dicho esto, Sanzo se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba Goku y lo cargó en sus brazos, saliendo de la habitación con él. Gojyo y Hakkai no movieron un músculo hasta que oyeron como el rubio bajaba por la escalera.

-Oye Hakkai, ¿tú crees que...?-comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, más Hakkai levantó una mano, cortándole.

-Gojyo, por el momento, no preguntemos nada- dijo tajante- cuando sea el momento, nos lo contará todo, estoy seguro.

Dicho esto, el moreno salió también de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Gojyo maldijo en voz alta y siguió a sus compañeros.

-Joder, que mal rollo...

--------------------------------

Llevaban un buen rato recorriendo la carretera, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. En el jeep había un ambiente tenso, ninguno había dicho una palabra en todo el camino. Hakkai ponía toda su atención en la carretera, Gojyo miraba a Goku, que dormía junto a él en la parte trasera y Sanzo se encontraba abstraído en sus pensamientos. Al rato, Hakkai informó:

-Sanzo, anochecerá en breve, deberíamos acampar por aquí...

El rubio giró su cabeza y miró de manera penetrante a Hakkai.

-No, el jeep tiene faros, seguiremos hasta el próximo pueblo.

Hakkai suspiró, pero no se dejó avasallar por el monje.

-Sanzo, Goku tiene que descansar, no es bueno en su estado estar moviéndolo- dijo duramente el moreno

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo, pero finalmente dijo:

-Esta bien, acamparemos- volvió a mirar a Hakkai- pero al amanecer nos largamos, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo... Sanzo...- dijo Hakkai, notando que era mejor no cabrear al rubio.

------------------

-Estoy hasta los cojones de esta situación- gruñó Gojyo, buscando una lata de cerveza entre el equipaje -¿Tú no?

Hakkai, sentado a su lado, suspiró hondo.

-Yo tambien estoy harto, Gojyo. En estos últimos días las cosas se han torcido tanto que ya no sé ni que pensar...

El moreno volvió la vista atrás, al fondo del claro donde habían acampado para pasar la noche. Un monje rubio acunaba entre sus brazos a un joven dormido, mientras miraba las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Hakkai no pudo evitar que un nudo se formase en su estómago. No entendía por qué tenian que sufrir tanto. No entendía por qué Sanzo y Goku tenían que pasar fatalidades como la que había acontecido en la posada, ese mismo día. Cerró los ojos.

-Lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es darles todo nuestro apoyo... Ya verás como las cosas saldrán mejor... -murmuró despacio, con los ojos cerrados.

Gojyo le miró unos momentos.

-Pues no pareces muy convencido, la verdad... -dijo, abriendo la lata de cerveza y bebiendo un trago. Hakkai esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-... No soy presisamente optimista -abrió los ojos, observando la cerveza que bebía Gojyo.

-¿Me pudes pasar una? -le preguntó. El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Una qué? ¿Una cerveza? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Hakkai asintió. -¡Pero si tu no bebes...! -le recriminó

-Da igual, ahora lo menos que quiero hacer es pensar...

-Si...- murmuró el pelirrojo, pasándole la lata- creo que a todos nos pasa lo mismo...

Gojyo dijo esto último mirando hacia donde se encontraban Goku y Sanzo. Este no se había movido un ápice desde que habían llegado, e incluso desde lejos se podía apreciar que estaba agotado.

-Me preocupa ese puto monje...- murmuró Gojyo, haciendo que Hakkai casi escupiera la cerveza que tenía en la boca de la incredulidad.

-¿¡Que.. qué!? ¿¿Sabes que eres la última persona de quien me esperaba oír eso??

-Joder Hakkai, ¡Ahora no es momento para bromas!-le reprochó, sonrojado- en serio, míralo, parece un cadáver.

Y era verdad. Desde el primer incidente con Ukoku, Sanzo parecía más muerto que vivo, pero lo que le había ocurrido a Goku era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Hakkai siguió tomando su cerveza, mirando el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

-No entiendo nada... No sé por qué nos pasa esto... -susurró despacio. Gojyo se giró a mirarle.

-A mi me jode estar a su lado y no poder ayudarles -rezongó el pelirrojo, haciendo que el moreno parase de beber y se levantase de su asiento.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Gojyo, pero Hakkai se acercó a él y le tomó la cara con sus cálidas manos, sonriendo tiernamente.

-Claro que podemos ayudarles, Gojyo, pero dales tiempo, están confusos... y otra cosa... -añadió, ampliando su sonrisa- eres más tierno de lo que yo pensaba...

Gojyo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero aún así agarró las manos de Hakkai y las acarició suavemente, disfrutando del contacto. El moreno se acercó al rostro de Gojyo y le besó dulcemente, tratando de reconfortarle y a la vez reconfortarse a sí mismo. Gojyo bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Hakkai y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo. Cuando el beso finalizó, Hakkai apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos.

-Al menos... nosotros estamos bien...-susurró quedamente Hakkai- pero... me sabe mal por ellos.

-Saldremos adelante, Hakkai- murmuró Gojyo, abrazándolo más fuerte- todos.

**---------------**

Hacía ya rato que la luna se había adueñado de lo alto del cielo, proyectando su blanca luz sobre la tierra. La brisa de la noche mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles y arbustos, y creaba pequeñas olas en el inmenso lago que recorría de parte a parte el bosque**.** Sanzo abrazó a Goku con más fuerza, sintiendo el inmenso calor que destilaba el cuerpo del pequeño, que no despertaba. El rubio pasó una fría mano por el rostro del menor, contorneando las finas líneas de su rostro. Luego acaricó su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello. Lanzó un hondo suspiro, al tiempo que llevaba la vista a sus piernas, entumecidas hacía ya rato por la mala posición y el peso del youkai.

-¿Por qué... no despiertas, Goku?- murmuró el destrozado monje, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos violetas, cansado- Hakkai dice que ya estás bien... despiértate, joder...

Incorporó al pequeño sobre su pecho, y acercándolo más a él, le susurró al oído:

-No me dejes solo...- dos lágrimas cayeron sobre la mejilla del youkai- por favor, no me dejes solo, Goku...

En ese instante, Goku movió ligeramente los párpados al sentir húmedas sus mejillas. Poco a poco, comenzó a despertar para sorpresa del monje, que se retiró un poco para dejarle espacio.

-¿Go...ku?- susurró. Las palabras parecían atascarse en su garganta, pero logró articular- ¿Estas bien?

El mono se llevó una mano a la mejilla, donde habían caído las lágrimas de Sanzo. Después, llevó la mano a las propias mejillas del monje y enjugó el resto de lágrimas.

- Estoy bien, Sanzo- dijo dulcemente- pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible...

-Me tenías preocupado, idiota- maldijo el monje, abrazando fuertemente a Goku, que sintió como su hombro se humedecía a causa del llanto del monje.

-Tranquilo, Sanzo- trató de calmarlo, mientras acariciaba su rubia cabeza- no llores...

-No estoy llorando, idiota... -murmuró el monje, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-No, claro que no -susurró Goku, sonriendo ante el comentario y el orgullo del monje-será mejor que me levante, Sanzo, debes de estar cansado

Goku hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-¿Ya estás bien? -preguntó el mayor con su habitual voz autoritaria, clavándole a Goku su mirada ya sin lágrimas.

-¡Claro que sí, Sanzo! -respondió sonriendo- ¡No me duele nada! Además, quiero estirar el cuerpo.

Sanzo refunfuñó algo ininteligible y soltó el agarre. Goku se levantó, estirando los brazos.

-¿Dónde están Hakkai y Gojyo, Sanzo? -preguntó el pequeño youkai, mirando en derredor en busca de sus amigos.

-... yo que sé -fue toda la respuesta del monje, quien , inspirando hondo, se levantó también.

Goku sonrió ante el mal humor del monje... Definitivamente ya estaba un poco mejor. Sanzo por su parte miró al pequeño... Su figura se recortaba contra la superficie cristalina del lago. El lago... Sanzo recordó algo. Miró su propio cuerpo. A su mente vino un par de ojos negros como la tinta, y una sonrisa repleta de malicia... El rubio negó con la cabeza, profundamente asqueado ante los recuerdos de aquel bastardo profanando su cuerpo. Un nudo volvió a formarse en su estómago.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sanzo? - inquirió Goku, al ver que el rubio nuevamente se quedaba inmóvil, como muerto. Goku se acercó a él, preocupado.

-Sí, Goku -soltó el rubio, mirandole a los ojos -y ahora quédate aquí, voy a darme un baño.

-¿U-un baño? ¿Ahora?¡Pero Sanzo...! -protestó el mono, más se quedó estático ante lo que vio.

El monje rubio comenzó a desnudarse frente a Goku, lentamente. Aunque la oscuridad de la noche los envolvía, la luz de la luna matizaba un brillo plateado, esclareciendo la penumbra.

-San-Sanzo.. -murmuró Goku, completamente sonrojado ante lo que sus ojos veían. Sanzo, ignorando al mono por completo, deslizó su traje de monje por su cuerpo, hasta que cayó al suelo. Luego se sacó los guantes negros, y buscó la abertura de su camisa negra, desabrochándosela; revelando su torso pálido y bien formado... Acto seguido, se quitó los pantalones, con una lentitud que a Goku le pareció exasperante. Y finalmente, la ropa interior. El rostro del pequeño youkai estaba de un color rojo intenso, su cuerpo empezaba a tener calor y a sudar... No podía apartar la mirada del monje, quien en cuestión de segundos quedó desnudo delante de sus ojos. Acto seguido, el rubio se adentró en el lago, donde se sumergió hasta el cuello y se quedó así durante un rato, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de eliminar todo pensamiente de su mente. Mientras, en la orilla, Goku seguía con la cara roja, y notaba un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. ¿Qué... qué es esta sensación? pensó, confuso. No podía apartar la mirada de la oscura figura de Sanzo, que se encontraba aparentemente tranquila dentro del lago. Sin saber bien lo que hacía y porqué, Goku se desvistió y entró detrás del monje, que se hallaba tan relajado que no se dió cuenta de su presencia hasta que notó unos brazos que se cernían a su cuello, abrazádolo, y unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro sonrojado de Goku, con grandes ojos dorados brillando en la penumbra.

-¿Qu-qué cojones haces, Goku?- preguntó el monje, separándose del mono, visiblemente confuso.

-Te quiero- susurró Goku, volviéndolo a besar.

Sanzo se sonrojó a más no poder...

-Goku...

-Ssshhs, no digas nada ahora... -susurró el joven youkai, despacio, poniendo sus manos en la cara del rubio. -sólo quiero estar así contigo, Sanzo... siempre te he querido tanto..

El rubio no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante las palabras del castaño... Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su brazo rodeó la cintura del más joven, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Goku... yo... yo... -murmuró el monje, con las palabras atragantándose en su garganta... Quería corresponder a Goku, de veras quería pero... había algo que se lo impedía, algo que no conseguía sacar de sus pensamientos.

Cada vez que miraba el rostro moreno y sonriente del pequeño mono, las palabras de Ukoku Sanzo volvian su mente.

_"Vaaaya, así que este es el muchacho con el que te has encoñado, ¿eh, Sancito?" _

_"tienes buen gusto..."_

_"volveré a por tí, y a menos que quieras que le pase algo al mono, vendrás." _

-¿Sanzo? -preguntó Goku, levantando su mirada de oro hacia el monje. Pero éste no contestó. Sanzo mantenía la vista fija en el agua, mientras pensaba. "¿Yo quiero a Goku?

¿Realmente lo quiero? Sí, yo le quiero, pero ¿Le amo? Si, joder, eso tambien, ese mono tonto me tiene completamente gilipollas... Si que lo amo, lo amo tanto, pero... No quiero que sufra... ¿Y qué puedo darle yo? Nada. ¿Cuánto daño podría hacerle? Mucho. Además, él es joven. Muy joven. E inocente. Jodidamente tonto e ingenuo... Yo lo menos que quiero es hacerle daño, pero la única forma de mantenerle a salvo es alejándolo de mí..."

Sanzo levantó por fin la cabeza: había tomado una decisión. Miró a Goku, aún pegado a él, y a este no le gustó la mirada del monje. Era... doloroso mirarle. Podía ver la pena en sus ojos, y en ese momento Goku tuvo miedo, incrementado cuando lentamente Sanzo lo separó de él.

-Goku... esto no puede ser- dijo el monje, con voz inexpresiva.

-Sanzo... ¿Qué... te pasa? Pensé que tú... tú también querías esto...- replicó el mono, confuso y muy asustado ante la actitud de Sanzo.- ¿Por qué...?

-Porque creo que hemos malinterpretado sentimientos, Goku- atajó duramente Sanzo, mirando a Goku a los ojos.- mira, yo... de verdad te quiero, pero... creo que no en este sentido. Y a tí te pasa igual. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y...

-¿Qué coño dices?- preguntó dolido el mono, interrumpiendo al rubio- No he malinterpretado nada, Sanzo, ¡NADA! Te quiero, y quiero esto contigo...

-Goku, no entiendes lo que sientes...- trató de continuar Sanzo

-¡Eres tú el que no lo entiende!- gritó Goku.- Puedo ser un mono imbécil ¡Pero esto lo comprendo perfectamente!

-Eres demasiado joven... estás confuso...- siguió el monje, sintiendo como el corazón de Goku se rompía en pedazos, así como el suyo propio- yo soy mayor que tú y...

-¡Me importa una mierda, Sanzo! ¡Me da igual tu edad o la mía!- vocifeó Goku, mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- pero... parece ser que a tí sí... lo siento, Sanzo.

-Goku, si te lo digo es porque no quiero hacerte dañ...- trató de decir el rubio.

-Pues lo has conseguido- sollozó el youkai- si no querías hacerme daño... no deberías haberme recogido nunca de esa cueva... y mucho menos darme falsas esperanzas.

Sollozando y con el corazón reducido a cenizas, Goku salió del agua, cogió sus ropas, y salió corriendo sin decir nada más, dejando a Sanzo estático en el agua. En cuanto el mono se alejó, soltó un grito de angustia contenida.

-¡¡JODER!!- lágrimas de rabia cruzaban su rostro. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué coño he tenido que hacer esto!?

Golpeó con sus puños la superficie del agua, en un gesto de dolor, de impotencia, aunque solo consiguió que le ardiesen las manos por el restallar del líquido trasparente.

-¿Por qué coño tiene que dolerme tanto amarte...? -susurró con amargura, volviendo su faz surcada por el dolor hacia la luna que se alzaba impasible en la media noche.

Goku se vistió como pudo, mientras corría por aquel oscuro sendero del bosque. Varias veces tropezo con las raíces y ramas de los árboles, cayendo al suelo pesadamente, lastimándose las rodillas y las palmas de las manos, que ya le empezaban a sangrar.

-Sanzo... -sollozó, sin tratar de reprimir las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara. -¡SANZO!

Siguió corriendo hasta perderse por completo en la espesura del bosque, pero eso le importaba bien poco al pequeño mono.

**---------------------**

En otra parte del bosque, Sanzo salía del lago, completamente helado y temblando, pero no por la frialdad del agua, sino por lo acontecido con Goku... Al rubio le dolía terriblemente el corazón. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho el pequeño. ¿Cómo demonios podía haberle hecho tanto daño? Por dios, que según él lo amaba... "Y entonces, ¿por qué lo hago sufrir tanto de esta manera? El no se merece esto ¡Joder! Él no se lo merece..." En ese momento, Sanzo decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda. A sus dudas, a sus temores, al hijo de perra de Ukoku e incluso a los dioses. Se colocó su ropa rápidamente, y echó a correr por uno de los senderos, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

------------------

Goku había conseguido llegar bastante lejos en su huída. En medio del sendero, se había topado con una pequeña cascada que brotaba de la montaña. El pequeño youkai se acercó hacia ella, descubriendo tras el agua cristalina que caía, una gruta excavada en la roca. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se adentró en ella, mojándose con la cortina de agua. La oscuridad reinaba en aquella rocosa y húmeda cueva, y el mono se sentó como pudo entre el suelo cubierto de musgo.

Enterró la cara entre sus brazos, y allí rompió a llorar. Le dolía. En ninguna batalla había sentido tanto dolor como en ese momento. ¿Por qué Sanzo le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué le dió falsas esperanzas? El mono se sintió derrotado. En ese momento, la soledad le asaltó, tan clara como cuando estaba encerrado en el monte. Se llevó una mano al pecho, justo encima de su corazón, sintiéndolo roto.

-¿Por qué...?- sollozó, temblando.- Sanzo...

-------------------

Sanzo corría a través del bosque, buscando en cada árbol, mirando por todos lados, más no encontraba a Goku.

-¡GOKU!- gritaba desesperado.

Sanzo estaba aterrado. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿No se le habría ocurrido hacer ninguna tontería...? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo...? Todas esas angustiosas dudas asaltaron su mente mientras buscaba al mono, empeorando su situación. Llegó a un claro donde había una cascada, y detrás de ella le pareció distinguir una silueta**.**

-¡GOKU! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando con todas sus ganas que fuese su mono el que estaba detrás de esa cortina de agua. Corrió hacia la cascada lo más rápido que pudo, con el corazón en un puño.

-¡GOKU! ¿Estás ahí? -volvió a llamar, cada vez más desesperado. Entró a la oscura cueva, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la penumbra, buscando al pequeño... Entonces lo vió. Su cuerpo estaba abrazado sobre sí mismo, agazapado, sentado sobre una de las mojadas rocas. Sanzo se acercó con precaución.

-Goku... -murmuró despacio, acercándose a él.

El youkai no le contesó, seguía inmóvil en su sitio y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.Sanzo se acercó a él, tratando de reprimir el llanto. El ver a su mono en ese estado... realmente le partía el alma... "Y todo es por mi culpa" penso el monje con amargura "por mi puta culpa" Se colocó en cuclillas a su lado, y muy despacio le tocó el hombro. Goku levantó la vista y en cuanto vió a Sanzo se retiró hacia atrás, como si le hubiera dado calambre. Sanzo entornó los ojos, dolido de la reacción del mono, aunque en parte la comprendía. Sin poder contenerse más, se puso de rodillas y abrazó fuertemente a Goku, quien esta vez no pudo apartarse.

-Pérdoname...- susurró el monje en su oído, con la voz quebrada- por favor... perdóname...

Goku no contestó. Simplemente, se aferró a Sanzo y rompió a llorar. El rubio tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo para controlar sus lágrimas, mas siguió hablando.

-Tengo miedo de lo que siento, Goku, estoy aterrado. Pero...- su voz sonaba cada vez más débil- lo que más temía era hacerte daño, y te lo he hecho. Lo siento, Goku.- ante esto, el mono se aferró con más fuerza a Sanzo- por favor, olvida todo lo que he dicho... no quiero que dudes ni por un momento que te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero, Sanzo, y lo sabes- sollozó el joven youkai- pero eso que me has dicho duele... duele mucho...

-Lo siento...- volvió a susurrarle**- **Lo siento tanto, Goku...

El castaño levantó su vista. Sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar, y su cuerpo temblaba, presa de los dolorosos sentimientos que llevaba por dentro. Miró a Sanzo.

-Por favor, Sanzo... no vuelvas a hacerlo...- suplicó el pequeño, haciendo que al rubio se le encogiera el corazón- no vuelvas a dudar así, no vuelvas a intentar apartarme de tí... no puedo vivir sin tí, Sanzo...

Sanzo se separó un poco del youkai y le besó, tratando de trasmirle todo lo que sentía a través de sus labios. Goku correspondió al beso, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y su cuerpo seguía temblando. Cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse, Sanzo limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de Goku y apoyó su frente en la del mono.

-No quiero que llores... - le susurró despacio, acariciando sus mejillas- eres mi razón de vivir, Goku... no quiero verte así...

Goku cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sanzo, arrullado por las dulces palabras del monje. Sanzo no dejaba de abrazarle mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza.

-Vamos, Goku, vámonos de aquí... -le susurró al castaño, quien asintió, pero no se levantó. Goku seguía entre los brazos de Sanzo, reconfortándose con la cercanía y la calidez del monje.

-Goku...- lo llamó Sanzo. El mono sólo se le abrazó más. El rubio suspiró hondo, algo resignado, pero sonriéndole al pequeño. -vámonos... -volvió a repetir

-Te quiero, Sanzo -soltó el mono de repente, Alzando su mirada hacia su sol y sonriendole a su vez**.**

**-**Yo tambien te quiero , Goku -respondió el monje en un susurro- pero vámonos de esta cueva ya. Hace frío.

El mono asintió, intentó decirle algo a Sanzo, pero un estornudo lo interrumpió.

-Estoy helado... -se quejó el pequeño. Sanzo lo miró, y suspirando hondo, se levantó, se acercó a él, y con cuidado, lo cargó en sus brazos.

-¡Aah! ¡Sa-sanzo...! -exclamó Goku, sorprendido por el gesto del monje, que desencajaba totalmente con su apariencia fría y Altiva.

Sonrojado, se agarró a la túnica de Sanzo mientras este lo transportaba fuera de la cueva. Avanzó hasta quedar debajo de unos árboles, donde depositó suavemente al mono. Cuando comenzaba a separarse de él, este le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo. Sanzo, confuso, correspondió precipitadamente al beso. Se separaban para tomar aire y volvían a besarse. Goku había cerrado los ojos, pero no por vergüenza, sino porque quería disfrutar al máximo el momento. Atrajo más a Sanzo hacia él, hasta que quedó totalmente sobre él. El rubio, incómodo, iba a replicar y a separse, más las palabras del mono vinieron a su mente: "no vuelvas a dudar... por favor, no vuelvas a tratar de apartarme de tí, Sanzo..." Ese recuerdo hizo que Sanzo se decidiera por fin a seguir adelante con todo aquello. Rompió el beso para comenzar a bajar por el cuello de Goku, dejando pequeñas marchas en él, mientras que acariciaba y exploraba su cuerpo con las manos. Goku suspiraba con cada caricia de Sanzo, y subia y bajaba sus manos por la espalda del rubio.

-Sa... Sanzo -susurró el más joven, completamente extasiado. Sanzo se volvió para mirarle.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó, separandose ligeramente de él, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué podía estar mal ahora?

**-**Nada, Sanzo... sólo... gracias -dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre el rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza. -gracias por quererme tanto...

Sanzo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por el mono, pero enseguida ladeo la cabeza.

-Idiota -replicó- no tienes que dar gracias por eso...

Tomo la barbilla de Goku y lo acercó a su rostro. Le sonrió, y luego, lo besó apasionadamente. Goku cerró los ojos de nuevo, y Sanzo dejó de besar sus labios para morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando que el castaño se sonrojase mas de lo que ya estaba. Luego Sanzo volvió a besar el cuello del mono, arrancando incontrolados suspidos de la garganta de éste. Goku estaba completamente extasiado, su mente no podía pensar en nada más que no fuesen las caricias y los besos qu ele proporcionaba su adorado rubio... EL pantalón le empezaba a apretar.... Sanzo seguía inmerso en el cuerpo de Goku, explorando cada vez más, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, depositando un beso cada vez que tenía oportunidad. El rubio también había comenzado a notar presión en sus vaqueros, por lo que sin esperar más se quitó la camisa, para después comenzar a desnudar a Goku. Viendo lo que el rubio pretendía, Goku no puedo evitar sonrojarse, pero aún así el deseaba aquello, por lo que dejó hacer al rubio. Este le sacó la camiseta y acto seguido los pantalones, dejando a Goku con la ropa interior y con una abultada erección. Después, se quitó los suyos propios y se colocó de nuevo encima de Goku, besándole e introduciendo la lengua dentro de su boca. Tras besarle, deslizó sus manos por el moreno pecho del youkai, acariciándolo con suavidad y lujuria. Goku gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante la placentera sensación que le daban las manos de su rubio... Sanzo continuó masajeando el torso del moreno, y tras unos segundos, se agachó, acercando su boca hasta los pequeños pezones de Goku... Tomó uno entre sus labios, y comenzó a moverlo. Un gemido ronco escapó de la garganta del menor, quien cerró sus puños con fuerza, intentando controlar el placer. El rubio pellizcó el otro pezón del youkai, mirando con aprobación las reacciones del moreno: Goku estaba sintiendo placer. Sanzo dejó los pezones del pequeño y siguió bajando por su abdómen, dejando un hilillo plateado de saliva tras sus besos. Goku volvió a gemir, abrazando la espalda de Sanzo. El rubio siguió bajando lentamente por el cuerpo del moreno, hasta que se topó con la abultada erección. Sanzo, impaciente, retiró por fin la última prenda que le quedaba al youkai, y después repitió la operación en sí mismo. El rubio contempló la erección de Goku y acercó una mano hasta ella, comenzando a masajearla. Goku soltó un grito de placer: jamás había experimentado algo así. Sanzo movía su mano cada vez más deprisa, haciendo que de la garganta de Goku brotaran roncos gemidos de excitación. Este abrazó más aún a Sanzo y comenzó a besarle, no solo en los labios, sino en el sitio donde tenía oportunidad. Una vez más, Sanzo aumentó la velocidad de su mano, provocando que finalmente el joven youkai se corriera, soltando un gemido de placer, y se quedó un momento estático, abrazado a Sanzo y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Sanzo... -susurró Goku, una vez finalizado el beso, mirando al monje... yo... yo quiero más...

Tras decir esto, bajo tímidamente la cabeza, sonrojándose. Sanzo le miro unos momentos... Goku le estaba pidiendo que lo tomase...

-Goku... ¿estás seguro...? -preguntó el rubio con precaución. La verdad es que él deseaba hacerlo tanto o más que el youkai, pero antes quería asegurarse de que su pequeño mono lo deseaba de verdad. Sanzo no quería obligarlo a nada.

-Sí... realmente quiero esto, Sanzo... Te amo- dijo Goku, con sus ojos dorados rebosantes de amor hacia el rubio, hacia su sol...

Sanzo abrazó y besó al pequeño youkai una vez más.

**-**Está bien, Goku. Pero si te molesta, o te duele, lo dejamos.

Goku se rió, acentuando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Seguro que podrás dejarlo...? -preguntó con voz seductora, mirando al monje con picardía.

Sanzo frunció el ceño y miró al mono con su expresión habitual de enfado.

-Pues claro, mono, ¿por quién me tomas?

Goku soltó unas carcajadas.

-¡Sanzo se ha picado, Sanzo se ha picado! -canturreó.

-Maldito mono... -y para que se callase, Sanzo no tuvo otra que abalanzarse sobre él, besándole.

Sanzo se separó un poco de Goku, que volvía a estar sonrojado.

-¿Ahora ya no cantas...?- susurró en su oído mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja. Después, comenzó a lubricar dos dedos para preparar la entrada de Goku.

-Saaaan...zoo- gimió Goku. Vió como el rubio iba acercando su mano hasta su entrada, pero se detuvo un momento antes.

-Goku, esto quizá te moleste un poco...- murmuró, quitando el tono de burla para sustituirlo por una suave.

Goku solo asintió y se abrazó más a Sanzo. Este introdujo los dedos en la entrada de Goku y comenzó a moverlos en semicírculos. El joven youkai cerró los ojos, molesto, pero sin dolor aún. Poco a poco, se movió de acorde a los dedos. Cuando vió que ya estaba preparado, los retiró y situó su miembro al lado de la entrada.

-Esto... esto probablemente te dolerá... ¿Estás seguro que...?

-Hazlo, Sanzo- dijo Goku, sonriéndole entre su sonrojo.

Sanzo lo besó y comenzó a introducir su pene en la entrada de Goku, primero la punta, y después poco a poco el resto. Goku clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Sanzo y tensó el cuerpo, pero no se quejó. El rubio lo miraba, esperando su siguiente reacción. Goku profirió un gemido de dolor... se mordió los labios, intentando contenerse. Le dolía, dolía más de lo que había imaginado.

-Goku... -le susurró Sanzo, intentando calmarle. Para distraerle, comenzó a besarle y a darle caricias, intentando hacerle olvidar la molestia... El rubio empezó a dar unas suaves embestidas, muy despacio, para que Goku se fuese acostumbrando. Momentos después, el dolor que el youkai sentía en su entrada se fué tornando en placer al sentir el miembro de Sanzo moviéndose entre sus estrechas paredes. Goku gimió, casi gritando. Oleadas de placer lo invadían, alterando por completo sus sentidos, y los movimientos que hacía el rubio dentro de él sólo ayudaba a que perdiese el control por completo. Sanzo jadeó, subiendo de intensidad las enbestidas, logrando que tanto él como Goku sintiesen más placer. Se sentía tan bien... Era una sensación tan placentera... Unos segundos más tarde, Goku, incapaz de soportar mas, se corrió, manchando el vientre de Sanzo. Instantes después, el rubio tambien se venía, respirando agitadamente, cansado por el esfuerzo realizado. Sanzo se derrumbó encima de Goku, agotado. Después, cuando su respiración se relajó un poco, salió lentamente del interior de Goku, depositando un beso en su frente y tumbándose a su lado. Goku sonreía, ya que estaba inmersamente feliz. Abrazó a Sanzo con cariño, y comenzó a repartir besos por su hombro y su cuello. Sanzo correspondió al abrazo de Goku, sin embargo, se puso serio un momento.

-Goku... hay algo que quiero que me prometas.- dijo, clavando su violácea mirada en Goku.- si... si vuelve Ukoku, no quiero que te enfrentes a él.

-¡Sanzo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo quiero protegerte... y me da igual lo que me pase- afirmó el mono, con sus ojos dorados replandecientes de determinación.

-Pero a mí no me da igual.- dijo cortante Sanzo- Goku, si te pasara algo... yo...

Sanzo no pudo acabar la frase. Desvió la mirada del rostro de Goku.

**-**Pero sabes que no me muero tan fácilmente, Sanzo -susurró el youkai tiernamente, tomando el rostro de Sanzo y volviéndolo hacia él- y que soy un cabezota. Quiero protegerte, y lo haré Sanzo.

El rubio miró la sinceridad y el cariño en los ojos dorados del pequeño youkai... realmente lo quería. Sanzo suspiró hondo, sabiéndose, en parte, derrotado.

-Bien, Goku. Haz lo que quieras, pero como te pase algo, ¡Iré a buscarte al jodido más allá y te mataré con mis propias manos, mono idiota!

Goku rió.

**-**No me pasará nada, Sanzo. No si tú está a mi lado**.**

Sanzo lo abrazó de nuevo, besándole la comisura de los labios, en un gesto de cariño.

-No me iré, Goku. No me iré.


	6. Dunkelheit

_-No me pasará nada, Sanzo. No si tú está a mi lado._

_Sanzo lo abrazó de nuevo, besándole la comisura de los labios, en un gesto de cariño._

_-No me iré, Goku. No me iré. _

Permanecieron un rato abrazos, cada uno confortado con la presencia del otro. Finalmente Sanzo se levantó, y comenzó a vestirse despacio.

-Deberíamos volver.- dijo, girándose hacia el moreno.- y vístete o cogerás algo.

Goku solo sonrió, ya que Sanzo estaba ligeramente sonrojado. El youkai recogió sus prendas e imitando al monje se vistió. Una vez listos, comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a donde estaba el jeep.

-¿Qué crees que dirán Hakkai y Gojyo?- preguntó Goku al rubio.

-¿Qué dirán de qué?- inquirió Sanzo, sorprendido

Goku tomó la mano de Sanzo con la suya, y entrelazó sus dedos con cariño.

-De esto...

Sanzo ladeo la cabeza esquivando la mirada de Goku.

-No hay nada que decir- sentenció. La sonrisa de Goku se hizo más amplia al ver lo testarudo que era el monje.

-¿Crees que lo aceptarán? -preguntó el joven youkai, aunque sabía la respuesta del rubio.

-Me importa una mierda si lo aceptan o no -soltó en su habitual tono seco y cortante -yo solo quiero estar a tu lado -esto último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible, frunciendo el ceño y completamente sonrojado. Goku oyó las suaves e insólitas palabras del rubio y se ruborizó tambien, con la vista fija en la mano pálida que estaba entre las suyas.

-Sanzo... -susurró. Acto seguido levantó la mirada y se abalanzó sobre el monje, rodeando su cuello. Sanzo se tambaleó a punto de perder el equilibrio, aunque por fortuna consiguió recuperarlo, agarrando la cintura del menor. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para protestar, Goku se acercó a él y lo calló besándole. Sanzo no pudo más que corresponder al beso, abrazándo a Goku, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y como lo reconfortaba. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron, y el rubio dijo, muy sonrojado:

-Si... si seguimos así no llegaremos nunca, mono.-dijo al tiempo que cogía la mano de Goku y reanudaba la marcha. -sigamos

-Claro...- dijo el sonriente youkai. No podía estar más felíz.

Caminaron durante un rato, y por fin vieron la fogata y el jeep, así como una escena que les dejó a ambos con la boca abierta: Hakkai y Gojyo estaban dormidos, uno en brazos del otro. Pudieron ver la mano del kapa acariciando suavemente el cabello de Hakkai, a pesar de que estaba dormido. Por su parte, el moreno estaba agarrado a la camisa de Gojyo, y se acurrucaba contra él.

-Parece ser que no somos los únicos con algo que contar.- murmuró divertido Sanzo.

Avanzaron hasta ellos, y una vez a su lado, Sanzo carraspeó:

-*EJEM* Bonita noche, ¿Verdad?- dijo con media sonrisa.

Gojyo y Hakkai se despertaron, y se separaron al instante, ambos muy sonrojados**.**

-Ah, Sanzo... Goku... -murmuró Hakkai, con las mejillas casi tan rojas como el pelo de Gojyo**.**

Goku vio como Sanzo apretaba la boca y ladeaba la cabeza, tratando de reprimir la risa. El mono se quedó un momento estático, ante lo absurdo de la situacion... Acto seguido, sin poder evitarlo, estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Mono de los cojones! ¿Qué te hace tanta...? - empezó a exclamar Gojyo, cuando de pronto reparó en que el monje y Goku estaban cogidos de la mano- pero...qué... coño...

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Sanzo de malos modos y fulminando a Gojyo con la mirada.

-Jaj, no, hombre, por favor, que problema iba a haber...- murmuró el kappa, con una sonrisa. En realidad, les habría gustado felicitarse, pero simplemente, él era Gojyo y el otro Sanzo.

-Oye Hakkai- dijo el rubio, cambiando de tema y mirando al moreno- pronto amanecerá, por lo que vámonos ya.

Ninguno tuvo objección alguna, por lo que comenzaron a recoger. Una vez estuvo todo listo y cuando se disponían a subir al jeep, una extraña oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

-¿¡Qué cojones...!?- exclamó Sanzo, mirando hacia todos los lados, y fué cuando oyó gritar al mono.- ¡Goku!

Una siniestra y burlona risa se comenzó a oír. Una risa que hizo que la sangre de Sanzo se congelara en sus venas.

La oscuridad se disipó poco a poco, y alcanzaron a ver la siniestra e inconfundible figura de Ukoku a lo lejos... con Goku paralizado en sus brazos.

-Hola, Sancito -rezongo el monje oscuro, clavando su mirada negra en el monje rubio.-¿Me echabas de menos, verdad? -añadio con su habitual cinismo.

Sanzo se quedó paralizado, sintiendo como el aire se el escapaba de los pulmones lentamente, y la sangre se agolpaba en su cara... Sus pupilas se dilataron del horror que el profería aquel hombre... que llevaba a su pequeño mono en brazos.

-Joder... ¡Goku! -exclamó Gojyo, mirando en la misma dirección que Sanzo- ¿pero que coño...?

-¡¡¡CABRÓN!!! -bramó Sanzo de repente, haciendo que Hakkai y Gojyo se sobresaltaran ante la ira del monje- ¡Goku! ¡DEJA A GOKU!

Ukoku miró la escena, divertido, par luego estallar en carcajadas.

-No me lo puedo creer, Sancito, no me lo puedo creer -dijo entre risas, mientras alzaba un poco más al youkai entre sus brazos- ¿es este el chico que te juró que te protegería siempre? Qué gracioso. Mírarlo ahora, está temblando.

-No.. yo no... ¡Sanzo! -logró articular Goku entre jadeos, completamente paralizado de terror... El terror que le producía aquel hombre.

-Él no tiene nada que ver con esto- siseó Sanzo- ¡Es a mí a quien quieres! Iré, pero déjale... por favor...

-¡No, Sanzo!- gritó Goku, viendo como su monje daba un paso al frente.

-Cállate, Goku- dijo cortante Sanzo.- Y bien, ¿que dices, Ukoku?

El siniestro monje rompió a reír, una vez más.

-No seas tan altivo, Sancito. Me apetece variar, y la verdad es que este chaval me llama la atención...- sonrió maliciosamente mientras acercaba su cara a la de Goku- ya no me interesas, Ko-ry-u.

-¡De... DÉJALE!- gritó descompuesto Sanzo, comenzando a correr hasta donde se encontraban. Pero cuando llegó, Ukoku ya había desaparecido.

-Joder... joder... ¡GOKU! -gritó el destrozado monje en el lugar donde habia desaparecido su pequeño mono. Respiraba agitadamente y el corazón parecía latirle a mil por hora... Seguía presa del pánico, un pánico que a cada momento le dominaba más.

Gojyo y Hakkai intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, mientras observaban a Sanzo, que había caído de rodillas en el suelo, completamente derrotado. El moreno respiró hondo, y tratando de serenarse a sí mismo, avanzó hacia el rubio, intentando entablar una conversación con él.

-Sanzo... -susurró con voz queda, mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro del monje, y al hacerlo, notó que estaba temblando. -...lo mejor... será que se calme...

El monje levantó la mirada furibunda de sus ojos violetas anegados en lágrimas.

-¿¡Que me calme?!- dijo, intentando levantarse. Hakkai retrocedió un par de pasos ante el ataque de ira del monje- ¿¡Pero cómo coño quieres que me calme!? ¡Ese hijo de la gran puta se ha llevado a Goku!

Hakkai se plantó delante de Sanzo, con una dura mirada.

-Gritando y llorando no lo encontraremos antes, Sanzo- dijo tajante- ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde podría haber ido?

Sanzo negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-No, no se donde se lo ha llevado, no se dónde está ni se lo que le hará, pero... si el ocurre algo a Goku... yo... yo...

Gojyo dió un paso al frente, colocándose en cuclillas delante de Sanzo y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Dónde está el puto monje malhumorado y frío de siempre?- dijo seriamente, haciendo que Sanzo levantara la mirada- no te derrumbes sin razón, porque vamos a encontrarle.

Sanzo se quedó un momento pensativo, pero después asintió y se levantó.

-Comencemos a buscarle- empuñó su pistola en un gesto amenazador- pero Ukoku es mío.

Ni Hakkai ni Gojyo pusieron impedimento alguno. Rato depués, el jeep avanzaba rápido por el sombrío bosque. Ninguno de los tres hablaba, sólo miraban hacia delante, hacia la penumbra que envolvía el bosque. Árboles y más arboles que se alzaban hacia el cielo, aquel cielo negro en donde la luna había desaparecido por completo. Hakuryu frenó de repente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó Hakkai, dirigiéndose al pequeño dragon-jeep, que emitió un agudo pitido y expulsó humo del motor.

-Aquí nos bajamos- sentenció Sanzo, en un tono de voz frío y autoritario, quizás, más que de costumbre.

De un salto, Sanzo bajó del jeep y comenzó a adentrarse en la espesura, seguido de Hakkai y Gojyo.

**..............................**

Goku abrió lentamente los ojos. Cuando Ukoku había escapado con él, le había debido lanzar algún hechizo, porque había perdido la consciencia. Cuando recordó todo esto, se percató de que se encontraba en el bosque, inmóvil (un hechizo paralizante, quizás) y que Ukoku se encontraba mirándolo fijamente mientras sonreía.

-Al fin despiertas, Goku- dijo poniendo una falsa cara amable- ¿Has dormido bien?

-¿Por qué... por qué le hiciste eso a Sanzo?- preguntó Goku, ignorándole

-Mmmm buena pregunta. Creo que la mejor respuesta es que me aburría- añadió, sonriendole.

Aquel hombre le daba escalofrío, a la vez que lo asqueaba.

-Solo... por eso... ¿¿SOLO POR ESO LO HAS HECHO SUFRIR ASÍ??- gritó fúrico.

-Bueno, bueno, no te exaltes, pequeño.- rió Ukoku- al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

Goku sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas, y quizás ese fuera el motivo por el cual de repente logró moverse. Con celeridad, se lanzó sobre el monje, que lo esquivó por poco.

-¿Sabes...? Creo que probaré una cosa contigo... - dijo, al tiempo en el que todo se volvía oscuro.-

Goku miró en todas direcciones, en busca de una salida o algo parecido, pero nada. Esa era la palabra que describía ese lugar: nada. Goku se sentó en el suelo, sin saber muy bien que hacer y donde ir.

-Sanzo... vendrá a buscarme... lo sé...- murmuró tristemente el youkai, sonriendo al pensar en el rubio.

-Oooh, ¿de veras? Pero debes saber, pequeño, que ahora mismo no existes... no estás en ninguna parte... ¿Aún piensas que te encontrará?

-Vendrá- dijo firmemente Goku

- Eso será si no lo encuentro antes- dijo Ukoku con maldad.

**-------------------------------------**

No podía pensar en nada, o no quería pensar, y aque si lo hacía, venía a su mente la imagen de un joven de ojos dorados... y sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Le dolía, el corazón le dolia terriblemente, más lo ignoraba,no quería que nada lo distrayese.Sanzo continuó caminando por el sendero hasta el corazón del bosque, donde l aoscuridad se hacia cada vez más impenetrable, la inconfundible señal de Ukoku.

--------------------------------------

Goku se encontraba sentado en el suelo de tierra helada, mirando a la nada de aquella oscuridad. Pensaba en su monje rubio, tratando de calmarse, pero se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Ukoku en su oído.

-Pues tenías razón, pequeño. Sanzo ya viene.


	7. Licht

**"Sanzo viene... viene a buscarme..." pensaba el pequeño mono, hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza "todo terminará, esta pesadilla se acabará... Sanzo... ¡Sanzo!"**

**Ukoku sonrió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el youkai. Satisfecho, decidió terminar lo que habia empezado: decidió romper para siempre la relación de Sanzo y Goku.**

**-Dime, pequeño -dijo con un tono de voz sibilante y bajo, haciendo que Goku se diese la vuelta y lo mirase -¿por qué crees que Sanzo viene hacia aquí?**

**El castaño no se pensó dos veces la respuesta, y , con la voz algo temblorosa, susurró:**

**-Para matarte.**

**Ukoku arqueó las cejas, entre incrédulo y divertido.**

**-¿Y qué más? -preguntó al otro, quien había rehuído la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos negros como la noche.**

**-Sanzo... Sanzo me quiere... **

**-Sí, te quiere... ahora. ¿Pero de verdad crees que esto durará para siempre...?- susurró haciendo que Goku se estremeciera- pobrecito... me das mucha pena.**

**-Él me dijo... el dijo que quería estar conmigo... que me quiere... - dijo el youkai, con el corazón cada vez más encogido.**

**Ukoku rió, y con una cínica voz apenada, le susurró.**

**-Goku... no te quiere... no quiere a nadie. Él mismo lo dice... ¿O ya no te acuerdas de su enseñanza...?-**

**-No... no es verdad- negó el youkai**

**-Si te encuentras a Buda... mata a Buda....- comenzó a recitar el monje.**

**-Para....**

**-Si te encuentras a tu maestro, mata a tu maestro- siguió impasible, con regodeo en su voz**

**-¡¡No sigas!!- dijo el youkai, tratando en vano de taparse los oídos, más la voz de Ukoku estaba dentro de su cabeza.**

**- Qué no te atrape ni te ate nada ni nadie.... vive solo por tí mismo...- finalizó- ¿de veras crees que alguien que sigue esta enseñanza, puede amar? No... acabarás siendo una carga para él, Goku, y entonces... te abandonará....**

**-No, Sanzo no hará eso- sollozó el youkai- él me quiere, ¡Me quiere!**

**-Lo hará, y lo sabes. Pero... ¿para qué esperar a sufrir tanto... si puedes liberarte ahora de todo?- continuó el moreno-**

**-¿Qu-qué...?- susurró asustado el youkai**

**-Puedes acabar con todo ahora, Goku. dejarlo todo atrás y no volver a sufrir. -el youkai le miraba con los ojos desorbitados- ¿Qué es lo que te da Sanzo? ¿Te dice todos los días que te quiere? ¿Que siempre estará a tu lado? ¿Que eres lo más importante para él? Pequeño Goku, pero ¿tú no has notado el timbre de la mentira en su voz? ¿No lo ves fingir?**

**Goku retrocedió, intentando alejarse de aquel oscuro monje que sólo decía mentiras... **

**-No... Sanzo no es así... -tartamudeó nervioso. **

**¿Eran mentiras? ¿Y entonces por qué empezaron a tomar forma de verdades en la mente de Goku?**

**Ukoku sonrió, complacido.**

**-No te ama. Sabes que no te ama, Goku. No sufras por él, no lo ames tú.**

**Goku se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en la que empezaba a sentir agudas punzadas de dolor. De repente, todo lo que decía Ukoku se le antojaba más fácil y placentero... Sanzo no lo amaba, no lo amaba..**

**-No lo quieres, Goku, él no es nada. Un ser incapaz de amar. Le has dado todo de tí, y lo único que has obtenido ha sido un vacío. No te mereces eso, tienes que desprenderte de esa carga. Repítelo conmigo.**

**Goku levantó la mirada, y vio al monje oscuro alzado en frente de él, mirandolo con un gesto frío y desapasionado.**

**-"Sanzo no es nada para mí. No le amo"-dijo Ukoku, destrozando al pequeño que se encogía bajo él. -Repítelo, Goku, di que no le amas.**

**Goku sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Dolía. Cómo le dolía, se sentía como desgarrado por dentro, como si le hubiesen arrancado sus sentimientos... Y lo que decía Ukoku parecía tan alentador... Si solo decir esas palabras pudiesen liberarlo de todo su malestar, si sólo esas palabras le hiciesen olvidar todo lo que le dolía amar a Sanzo... Ukoku vio satisfecho como el pequeño youkai se levantaba lentamente, tambalenándose. Una vez en pie, alzó la vacía mirada dorada hacia la oscuridad de los ojos del monje, y repitió, en voz alta y clara, las palabras:**

**-Sanzo no es nada para mí. No le amo.**

**-¿Qué...?- resonó en el claro, aunque no llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Goku. Ukoku se dió la vuelta en el mundo real, abandonando momentáneamente las tinieblas. Sanzo acababa de llegar, y miraba la escena con ojos desorbitados- Goku... ¿¿¡Qué coño le has hecho!??**

**-No le he hecho nada, Sancito... solo le he enseñado unas lecciones de Budismo...- dijo con media sonrisa Ukoku. **

**Sanzo ignoró al monje y se acercó a donde estaba el youkai, tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.**

**-¡Goku! ¡Soy yo, Sanzo! ¡Eh!- más no había respuesta, Goku tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos opacos.- Goku...**

**-Sanzo... no es nada para mí... no le amo...- repitió el youkai, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se encogiese de dolor.**

**-Oh, pobre Sancito... debe ser duro que la persona a la que quieres te diga eso- dijo Ukoku con sorna- bueno... os dejo solos, pasarlo bien...- canturreó, mientras se esfumaba en la oscuridad.**

**Sanzo no reaccionaba ¿Qué le había hecho? Estaba como ido... El rubio cayó de rodillas, sujetando aún a Goku por los hombros, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.**

**-Goku... despierta, por favor... no me hagas esto...- suplicó, al borde de las lágrimas.**

**-Sanzo... no es nada... para mí... no le amo...- repitió por tercera vez, como un autómata. **

**Sin poder reprimirse más, Sanzo estrechó al mono contra su pecho. Se percató de que estaba extrañamente frío, como un cadáver. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está mi mono comilón? Ese que me desespera hasta el punto de pegarle con harisen, ese que hace que me avergüence en público, ese que enerva a los monjes del templo, ese... al que yo quiero" Imágenes de todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a él volvieron a su mente, mientras abrazaba lo que quedaba de Goku.**

**-Goku... vuelve... te lo suplico...- sollozó el monje. Lágrimas cayeron sobre la mejilla del youkai, que permaneció exánime.**

**..........**

**El alma de Goku seguía sentada en aquel foso de oscuridad. Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Y se sentía vacío. "Sanzo... en realidad... no me quiere... nunca lo ha hecho" Se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de confortarse. Se sentía como atrapado de nuevo en la prisión, y ya nada tenía sentido. "¿Por qué me dió esperanzas? ¿Por qué juega así conmigo?" pensó el youkai, mientras las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. Miró hacia el oscuro cielo, donde en realidad no había nada. Y entonces lo vió. Un pequeño punto de luz, que se hacía poco a poco más grande. Una voz llegó a sus oídos, una voz que conocía muy bien y que lo llamaba. **

**-Goku...**

**-¿¡Sanzo!? ¿¡Eres tú!? **

**-Goku... vuelve**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me abandones cuando te canses de mí? ¡Prefiero ahorrarme eso!**

**-Vuelve... por favor... vuelve a mi lado...**

**-Sanzo...- sollozó Goku- no me hagas esto...**

**-Goku, te necesito a mi lado...**

**El youkai no soportaba oír la voz de Sanzo, suplicante, llena de dolor como la suya propia. Se levantó, y alzó las manos temblorosas hacia la luz, tratando de alcanzarla. "Aunque sea mentira... aunque no me quieras en realidad... yo... no puedo negar esto...." dijo el youkai, con los ojos cerrados. "Sanzo..."**

**La luz lo envolvió, y despertó.**

**----------------------**

**Sanzo seguía abrazando fuertemente al mono, deseando con toda su alma que despertara, tanto así que hasta le pareció volver a oír su voz, como años atrás cuando lo encontró. Trató de contestarle, diciéndole lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que no lo abandonara. Permaneció quieto, pero de repente Sanzo sintió que el pequeño comenzaba a moverse en sus brazos, y muy despacio parpadeó. Sus ojos parecían haber recuperado algo del brillo de antaño, pero estaba confuso y, lentamente, cerró los ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento.**

**-¡Eh! Goku- lo llamó Sanzo, tratando de despertarlo, más fué en vano. Sin decir una palabra más, lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta donde estaban Hakkai y Gojyo. **

**-¿Qué le ha pasado, Sanzo?- preguntó Hakkai, preocupado ante el estado en el que estaban ambos.**

**-Creo... creo que ahora está bien. Si me disculpáis...- dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos.- partiremos al amanecer.  
**

**Hakkai y Gojyo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, encendieron una fogata y se sentaron al lado, tratando de descansar aunque solo fuera un rato.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Faltaban solo un par de horas para el amanecer. El viento recorrió los árboles de aquel tibio y cálido bosque, donde los cuatro viajeros del este descansaban... o eso intentaban. Goku se arrebujó entre las mantas, agitándose en sueños. Un sudor frío bañaba su mente, y respiraba agitadamente, presa de su pesadilla. En sueños, la oscuridad lo envolvía por completo. Sanzo se giró hacia él y lo miró preocupado. Había pasado toda la noche apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, con su pequeño mono en el regazo, envuelto en mantas. "Sanzo no te ama Goku... ...¿No oyes el timbre de la mentira en su voz?... es sólo un sentimiento pasajero, y pronto... se cansará de tí" La voz del monje oscuro resonaba con fuerza en la cabeza del mono, mientras que un par de ojos negros como el cielo sin luna se adueñaban de su mente, haciendo que tuviese las más horribles pesadillas. Gimió y se convulsionó en sueños. Sanzo, notando la agitación del pequeño, lo levantó un poco y lo estrechó contra su pecho, tratando de reconfortarlo, como había hecho toda la noche.** **"Es como la otra vez... Goku medio muerto y yo rogándole que se despierte..." pensó el destrozado monje, pasando una mano por la espalda del castaño "¿Qué coño le ha hecho ese hijo de puta a mi mono? ¿Qué cojones le ha dicho? Goku... ¡Goku!"**

**-San..zo -murmuró el pequeño, entre espasmos y delirios-... no te.. olvides... de lo que yo... siento por ti, no... no lo olvides...**

**El rubio se quedó helado al oír lo que decía Goku. Completamente mudo, sin poder decir una palabra, abrazó más al saru, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas.**

**-No lo olvido, Goku, no lo olvido- susurró el monje en su oído- pero no te vayas... vuelve... por favor, vuelve a mi lado.**

**Los espasmos cesaron en el cuerpo del youkai, y su respiración se tranquilizó. Muy despacio, abrió un poco los ojos, y se encontró con una mirada violácea y vidriosa mirándole. **

**-Así que... de verdad... has venido...- dijo en apenas un susurro, esbozando una cansada sonrisa- tenía...miedo... mucho miedo, Sanzo.**

**-Tranquilo, ya pasó todo... -murmuró éste, ayudando a Goku a incorporarse un poco- ahora estás conmigo...**

**-Pérdoname.**

**El monje abrió los ojos de par en par ante lo dicho por el mono.**

**-¿Por qué me pides perdón?-preguntó Sanzo, sorprendido- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

**-Tengo miedo...- susurró el youkai- Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, Sanzo, ni siquiera en la cueva.**

**-¿De qué tienes miedo, Goku? ¡Dímelo!- dijo Sanzo, con desesperación al no poder confortar a su mono.**

**-De que me abandones... él... él me dijo que acabaría siendo una carga... y que me dejarías atrás... que esto no era más que un sentimiento pasajero...- dijo en un susurro, aunque bastó para que Sanzo pudiera notar el dolor en su voz.-**

**-¿¿Y te lo creíste??- dijo Sanzo, abrazándolo más fuerte- Goku, yo...**

**Sanzo se quedó callado al sentir algo húmedo en su túnica: Goku había comenzado a llorar. El youkai se había aferrado a él, con miedo a que pudiera desaparecer. El monje percibió que temblaba.**

**-Sanzo... yo te quiero... eres lo que mas quiero... -dijo el pequeño entre sollozos, mientras el rubio lo abrazaba- pero... pero es que...**

**-¿Pero que? -inquirió Sanzo, preocupado, notando como temblaba el pequeño, como las lagrimas acuaban el dorado de sus ojos.**

**-Si alguna vez dejas de quererme... se sincero y dímelo... no quiero vivir en una mentira...**

**-¡GOKU! -exclamó el monje, comenzando a ponerse nervioso ante las palabras que salían de la boca del mono- ¡escúchame bien! **

**Tomó al pequeño por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Goku seguía temblando, pero no pudo evitar perderse en la inmensidad violeta de los ojos del rubio, como siempre que lo miraba, y de alguna forma, sentía.. paz.**

**-Escúchame bien, Goku: no quiero que dudes, ni ahora ni nunca, que te quiero, y que te voy a seguir queriendo siempre, maldito mono idiota -Sanzo seguía con el semblante serio, y deseando volviese en sí de una puta vez; no tenía ni idea de que le había hecho Ukoku, pero él se encargaría de arreglarlo.****- Y... lo que dijiste antes... por favor, no vuelvas a decirlo.**

**-¿Qué es lo que...?- comenzó a decir el youkai, y de pronto volvió a su mente la frase "Sanzo no es nada para mí, no le amo".**

**Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sanzo, abrazándolo con cariño, aspirando su característico olor a tabaco.**

**-Lo siento...- le susurró, mientras hundía la cara en su cuello.**

**-----------------------**

**Gojyo estaba sentado al lado del fuego, observándolo con la mirada perdida. Un momento después, notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Hakkai.**

**-¿Crees que estarán bien?- le preguntó el moreno, desviando su mirada al centro del crepitante fuego.- Goku estaba... como en trance. **

**-Seguro que ese puto monje encuentra la manera de hacer que vuelva, ya lo verás. - dijo Gojyo, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Nunca había visto tan afectado a Sanzo como cuando Ukoku se llevó a Goku...- dijo distraídamente Hakkai.**

**-El que se lleven a la persona que más quieres supongo que afecta a cualquiera- comentó Gojyo, sin apartar la vista del fuego. Pronto amanecería.**

**-¿Y a tí Gojyo? ¿A tí te afectaría... si algo me pasara?- preguntó despacio Hakkai.**

**Gojyo miró sorprendido a Hakkai: le había pillado por sorpresa.**

**-Es... algo que me ronda la cabeza ultimamente...- añadió el moreno- no paro de pensar en todo lo que nos está pasando...y... bueno, son solo tonterías mías, no me hagas caso- dijo con una sonrisa.**

**De repente, Gojyo se levantó y se encaró a Hakkai, clavándole su mirada rojiza, con el semblante extrañamente serio. descendió sobre el moreno, lo acercó hacia él, y lo besó. Hakkai se sorprendió un poco ante el inesperado beso del pelirrojo, pero enseguida cerró los ojos y disfrutó la calidez, dejándose llevar por el maravilloso contacto. Pasados unos instantes, se separaron por la acuciente encesidad de respirar. El pelirrojo se agachó hasta el moreno, y pasó los brazos por su cintura, rodeándolo y acarcándolo más a el.**

**-No pienses más, ¿quieres? -susurró Gojyo en el oído del moreno- no sabemos lo que va aocurrir mañana, asi que deja de pensar tanto en algo que desconocemos. Es una completa gilipollez.**

**-Pero Gojyo... -se quejó Hakkai, levantado la vista hacia el pelirrojo.**

**-Pero nada -le cortó éste- si pasa algo, que pase, y a lo solucionaremos. Todo tiene arreglo.**

**Hakkai sonrió.**

**-Típico de tí -murmuró por lo bajo, aunque Gojyo lo oyó.**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Que es típico de tí solucionar los problemas de esa manera...****-dijo el moreno mientras le besaba con cariño en la mejilla, apoyando después la cabeza en su hombro.- Gojyo...¿Me quieres...?**

**Gojyo se sorprendió con la pregunta. Le abrazó con más fuerza y acercó sus labios a su oreja.**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no es obvio?-susurró.**

**-Sí, pero... estuvistes con tantas que yo... no puedo evitar pensar en... en que...- murmuró tristemente el moreno.**

**El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra. ¿Hakkai pensaba que solo era uno más? ¿Que no le quería? ¿Cómo podía pensar algo tan estúpido? **

**-Hakkai... -murmuró Gojyo, entre fastidiado y apenado por lo que pensaba de él la persona a la que amaba.-¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿que fué solo sexo?**

**El moreno desvió la mirada, y Gojyo mantenía su gesto serio, tan inusual en él.**

**-Porque es la verdad. Sólo fue sexo. No hubo nada más. Nunca he estado con una mujer más de una noche. Era sólo un desahogo.**

**Hakkai sintió una opresión en el pecho, y alzó la mirada hacia Gojyo.**

**-¿Un desahogo? ¿Un desahogo para qué?**

**Ahora el que desvió la mirada, completamente sonrojado, fue Gojyo.**

**-Para olvidarte, Hakkai, para olvidarte -respondió el pelirrojo, en un susurro casi inaudible.**

**El moreno se quedó completamente inmóvil, helado, aunque sentía que sus mejillas ardían. estuvo un rato en silencio, hasta qu efinalmente se atrevió a preguntar:**

**-¿Que... que quieres decir con eso?**

**Gojyo cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que suspiraba pesadamente. A su mente recurrieron recuerdos de años atrás, de la noche que vio a Hakkai por primera vez, de todos los días que han pasado juntos, de todos los sentimientos que Gojyo había enterrado por temor a hacerle daño... El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar. "Bien -penso- si Hakkai quiere saberlo, se lo diré. " con esta afirmación tajante, Gojyo se volvió hacia el moreno, resuelto a contarle su más intimo secreto.**

**-Tu me has gustado siempre, Hakkai. Desde aquel dia que te encontré bajo la lluvia... Siempre, siempre te he querido**

**Hakkai levantó la vista, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.**

**-¿Ha-hablas en serio?- Gojyo le miró a los ojos y sonrió.**

**-Si, Hakkai, muy en serio.- bajó el rostro y le besó suavemente en los labios. **

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- susurró el moreno, separándose un poco de él.**

**-Pues... porque tu acababas de perder a Kannan... y porque soy un cobarde- dijo, desviando un poco la mirada.- pensé que me rechazarías...**

**-Gojyo...- dijo Hakkai, abrazándolo con fuerza- eres adorable.**

**El pelirrojo vió como una amplia sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Hakkai. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y ladear la cabeza.**

**-Eso no se le dice a un hombre, Hakkai.**

**El moreno estalló en carcajadas, separándose un poco del cuerpo del otro. Gojyo lo miró. Le gustaba oírlo reír. ****Hakkai acercó sus labios a los del kappa, y justo antes de besarle, susurró.**

**-¿Y esto... tampoco se le hace a un hombre...?- dijo casi sobre sus labios, haciendo estremecerse a Gojyo.**

**El moreno se abalanzó sobre él besándolo con pasión y lujuria contenida. Gojyo lo tomó por la cintura acrecándolo más a él, haciendo el roce más intenso. Hakkai había empezado a bajar por el cuello del pelirrojo, dándole pequeños y ávidos besos. Luego, subió de nuevo hasta la oreja del otro, entreteniéndose en morder el lóbulo.**

**-Hakkai... -suspiró Gojyo entre gemidos, sin poderse creer la iniciativa que tomaba el moreno.**

**-¿No te gusta? -preguntó el moreno con algo de sarcasmo y risa contenida, clavando su mirada verde en los profundos ojos del pelirrojo, quien tenía las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello.**

**-¡Coño! ¿Cómo no va a gustarme? -protestó el kappa, notando la creciente excitación de su entrepierna... y eso que el moreno sólo le había besado... -pero joder ¡el que hace esas cosas soy yo!**

**El moreno volvió a estallar en carcajadas, mientras Gojyo fruncía el ceño e intentaba recuperar su papel de activo, mas Hakkai se lo impidió, poniendo sus manos en su abdomen.**

**-Quiero hacer esto -soltó el moreno, con la desición reflejada en su cara. Gojyo volvió a estremecerse, y tambien volvió a notar como la presión en su pantalón le molestaba más y más...Antes de que pudiera replicar, Hakkai se había abalanzado sobre él, besándolo y desabotonando su camisa con avidez. El moreno paseo sus manos por el torso bien formado del kappa, mientras este temblaba de excitación. Luego Hakkai acercó su boca hacia el pecho de Gojyo, y lo empezó a besar y a morder levemente, dejando un hilito de saliva en su piel.**

**-Ha... kka... i... -logró articular el pelirrojo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ruborizándose aún más- quiero... preguntarte algo...**

**El moreno dejó su quehacer un momento y miró a Gojyo, expectante.**

**-¿El que?- susurró, abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes. **

**Gojyo sonrió. Era su turno de poner la situación a su favor.**

**-Antes de ser pareja... -bajó el tono de voz, dándole un matiz lujurioso y sensual- ¿te masturbabas pensando en mi?**

**Hakkai se quedó un momento estático, mirando al pelirrojo. Luego, inmediatamente, su cara se volvió de color rojo intenso. Gojyo sonrió, complacido, y cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre el moreno para hacerle gemir como nunca lo había hecho, este lo interrumpió de nuevo, besándole. El pelirrojo disfrutó del contacto hasta que se les fué el aire, entonces Hakkai, separandose un poco de él, le susurró al oído, con voz cálida y sensual:**

**-Me he corrido pensando en tí muchas muchas veces... más de las que imaginas...**

**El cuerpo de Gojyo se estremecio de arriba a abajo, en una electrizante oleada de placer que le proporcionaban laas palabras del moreno. No pudo evitar sonreír, entre nervioso y excitado, a la vez que venían a su mente pensamientos nada castos ni limpios. ****Hakkai tambien le sonrió a su vez, y empezó a bajar sus manos por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, masajeándolo suavemente, hasta que llegó a la dura entrepierna del pelirrojo. **

**-¡Ah! ¡Joder! -gimió Gojyo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás- ¿pero tu que coño te has tomado hoy?-preguntó, completamente excitado, ante la actitud que estaba tomando el moreno, tan inusual en él. **

**-Nada, Gojyo -susurró Hakkai, divertido, en el mismo tono de voz que hacía temblar de placer a su pareja-solo quiero recompensarte por lo que me hiciste la otra vez.**

**Gojyo abrió los ojos de par en par, repentinamente horrorizado. ¿Le había hecho algo a Hakkai? ¿Cuando? ¿A que se refería? No sabia por que, pero no entendia nada. Que jodido se veia...**

**-Hakkai... ¿qué...? yo...- balbuceó Gojyo, incapaz de hacer una frase coherente. **

**El moreno en respuesta lo besó de nuevo, introduciendo la lengua dentro de la boca del pelirrojo, sin parar de masajear su entrepierna. Viendo que la erección de Gojyo crecía por momentos, Hakkai dejó de torturarlo y le desabrochó el pantalón para bajárselo junto con la ropa interior. Después llevó de nuevo su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo.**

**-Ha...kkai- dijo entrecortadamente Gojyo, cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a la camisa del moreno, tratando de quitársela. El moreno le ayudó, y pronto su pantalón y el resto de la ropa estuvo fuera. El moreno seguía en la entrepierna de Gojyo, hasta que este exclamó entre gemidos- ¡Para...Hakkai! ¡Para... o.. voy a...!**

**Pero no le dió tiempo a terminar la clase, ya que Hakkai aumentó repentínamente el ritmo y Gojyo se corrió en su mano.**

**-Aaahhh -el pelirrojo no podía articular palabra, completamente excitado como estaba, pero quería decirle a su pareja que parase, que le hacía sentir demasiado... **

**-Ha estado bien... -sonrió Hakkai- pero no es esto exactamente lo que yo quiero, Gojyo. **

**El pelirrojo, que trataba de incorporarse y normalizar su respiración, se quedó estático de repente. Su cerebro procesaba a toda velocidad lo dicho por el moreno, y ahora si que lo empezaba a entender. **

**-¿No querrás...? ¡Joder, Hakkai! -exclamó, completamente ruborizado, con la voz cortada y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, y la sonrisa lujuriosa de Hakkai no lo ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarse.**

**-Eso mismo- dijo el moreno por toda respuesta -pero tranquilízate para que lo disfrutes más...**

**Gojyo casi ahogo un grito.**

**- ¡¿Pero cómo que me tranquilice, Hakkai!? ¿Pero tu te estas oyendo? -exclamo exaltado, intentando ponerse en pie -tu te has tomado algo raro, ni pienses que yo voy a dejarm--**

**El moreno lo hizo callar de la mejor forma que sabía, besándole. **

**Gojyo se resistió un poco, pero finalmente cedió ante la insistencia de los labios y de la inquieta lengua de Hakkai. Este acabó por separarse un poco de él despues de darle un suave beso en el entrecejo, que el pelirrojo había fruncido, acercó dos dedos a su boca.**

**-Por favor...- le pidió Hakkai. Ante esto, Gojyo desvió la mirada, pero comenzó a lamerlos y a cubrirlos de saliva. Hakkai volvió a besarlo en el mismo sitio, justo entre sus dos ojos- no te enfades... ahora te toca a tí disfrutar...- dicho esto, sacó los dedos de la boca de Gojyo y los llevó a su entrada.**

**-Definitivamente, hoy estás más salido que... ¡Agh!- exclamó al final de la frase, ya que Hakkai había introducido ambos dedos y los movía en semicírculos, dilatando la entrada de Gojyo.**

**-Relájate...- le susurró Hakkai a su oído, mientras retiraba los dedos y comenzaba a penetrarle.**

**-¡Agh! ¿¡Cómo... cojones...quieres que me... relaje!?- dijo el kappa entrecortadamente, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Hakkai.**

**-Pronto se pasa el dolor, ya lo verás... -le volvió a susurrar el moreno, acariciando la espalda del kappa, besando su cuello para mitigar su dolor.**

**Gojyo lanzó un gemido ronco de su garganta, arqueó su espalda, y abrazó a Hakkai con fuerza. Le dolía, cómo le dolía su inacostumbrada entrada, pero... no podía negar que aquello se empezaba a tornar increíblemente placentero... El moreno jadeó y gimió tambien, completamente poseido en esa sensación nueva para él. **

**-¿Te... gusta...? -le preguntó a Gojyo de manera provocativa, besando su hombro.**

**El pelirrojo gimió, a modo de queja.**

**-¡¡¡Joder...!!!... ¡Cállate y sigue! -ordenó, sintiendo el miembro del otro tan ardiente en su interior, cómo le gustaba esa sensación , aunque odiaba reconocerlo, se sentía bien, increíblemente bien... **

**Se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Hakkai y hundió la cara en su hombro, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Gojyo no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, el como habían cambiado tan fácilmente los roles. Pero aún así... quizás no era tan terrible. "Eso sí, la próxima vez me tocará a mi, Hakkai" pensó para sus adentros, más su mente se puso en blanco al notar como Hakkai comenzaba a moverse, al principio suavemente, pero aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas rápidamente. Gojyo no podía para de gemir, y si seguía mordiéndole así el hombro acabaría por sangrar. Oleadas de placer recorrían el cuerpo de ambos, hasta que finalmente Gojyo volvió a correrse, esta vez sobre el abdomen de Hakkai, y este en el interior del kappa con una última embestida. Hakkai, derrotado, salió de su interior y se dejó caer sobre Gojyo, abrazándolo.**

**-Gracias...- le susurró mientras le besaba.**

**-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué, Hakkai?- preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.**

**-Por dejarme hacer esto**

**Gojyo lo miró unos instantes, y luego se inclinó sobre él para besarle con ternura.**

**-No tienes que darlas... -murmuró tras el beso.**

**-Ya, claro, como te ha gustado.. -respondió el otro, con una sonrisa picantona de medio lado.**

**Gojyo se ruborizó de nuevo.**

**-No es verdad -mintió el pelirrojo- me deje hacer sólo por que tú me lo pediste, pero a mi eso no me gusta -añadio, mirando hacia otro lado.**

**-Si te gusta, sólo había que oírte gemir -Hakkai se abrazó mas a él y recorrió su espalda con sus manos, sintiendo la calidez del otro.**

**El pelirrojo ladeó su cabeza para mirarle, y con el rostro del color de su cabello, exclamó:**

**- ¡Pero será pervertido... ! -Hakkai se echo a reír- ¡Esto yo no me lo esperaba de ti, que conste...! ¡Eh, deja ya de reirte!...**

**Hakkai se tapo la mano con la boca, intentando reprimir las carcajadas.**

**-Perdona, pero es que estabas tan mono.... -murmuró, separandose un poco del pelirrojo.**

**-¡Hakkai! ¡Que esas cosas no se le dicen a un hombre! -protestó el aludido, visiblemente ofendido.**

**-¡Oh, venga! No empieces otra vez con eso- dijo Hakkai, divertido- tú y tu estúpido orgullo. **

**-Bah- dijo Gojyo, enfurruñado dándole la espalda a Hakkai, que no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.**

**-Bueno, bueno, no volveré a decirte lo mono que eres...- Gojyo se dió la vuelta y lo miró con la boca torcida en un gesto infantil- aunque lo seas...**

**-Calla- dijo dándose otra vez la vuelta, tratando de dormirse, susurrando antes- pervertido...**

**------------**

**Algo alejados de Gojyo y Hakkai se encontraban Sanzo y Goku, ambos tumbados en la hierba, abrazados. Goku reposaba la cabeza en el pecho de Sanzo, mientras este le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, mirando distraídamente las pocas estrellas que aún se divisaban en el cielo. Goku se encontraba relajado abrazado por Sanzo, pero aún así la culpa lo reconcomía. Había creído las palabras de Ukoku, había llegado a desear no amar a Sanzo, había estado dispuesto a abandonar sus sentimientos... **

**-Sanzo...-dijo Goku, levantando el rostro para mirar a Sanzo.**

**-¿Hm?- contestó el rubio sin desviar la mirada.**

**-Mmm verás... yo...- murmuró Goku y cuando Sanzo clavó la mirada en sus ojos, el mono la desvió- lo-lo siento...**

**- ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué me pides perdón?- preguntó el monje, tomándolo por el mentón y obligándolo a mirarle.**

**-Pues... es que... ¡Creí a Ukoku! ¡Creí lo que me dijo!- exclamó Goku, sin poder aguantar más.**

**-Goku...-comenzó el monje. Más el youkai se separó de él y cerró los ojos para continuar.**

**-¡Te he hecho daño, lo sé! ¡Te dije que no te quería! ¡Y todo porque soy estúpido y le hice caso!- concluyó el mono- yo... de verdad, lo siento, lo siento mucho Sanzo...**

**Sanzo suspiró hondo, se paso una mano por al cara, y permaneció unos instantes en silencio, pensando.**

**-Mono idiota... -dijo al fin, sin mirar al pequeño, cuyos ojos estaban vidriosos. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Me jode repetir mucho las cosas, ¿sabes?**

**-Sanzo... -susurró el apenado mono, pero el otro lo cortó poniendo su mano en sus labios. Goku miró al monje rubio, parpadeando confundido.**

**-A ver, mono -dijo el rubio con aplomo - te quiero y punto. Se que lo que dijiste no lo hiciste por voluntad propia, se perfectamente lo que te hizo ese maldito hijo de puta... tú no tienes que pedir perdón, ¿entendido?**

**Goku apartó la mirada, empezando a ruborizarse levemente. La cálida mano de Sanzo seguía sobre sus labios. El youkai cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto. Después, tiernamente, rodeó la mano del monje entre las suyas.**

**-Sanzo... yo tambien te quiero... -murmuró el pequeño, emocionado.**

**El rubio le sonrió, en uno de esos lindos gestos que solo guardaba para Goku, para su pequeño mono.**

**-Ya lo sé... -le dijo despacio, acercándose a su rostro.**

**Goku se estremeció. Había compartido muchos besos, caricias y hasta contacto corporal con Sanzo, pero no podia evitar que una oleada de placer invadiese su cuerpo cada vez que el rubio le tocaba. Cerró los ojos y esperó el tierno momento. Cálido, primero, al sentir sus labios. Luego, húmedo. La lengua de Sanzo recorría su boca, primero suavemente, y despues, con lujuria. ****mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ambas manos, llegando hasta su cabello y volviendo a bajar hasta su cintura. Goku rodeó el cuello del monje con ambos brazos, y profundizó el beso. El rubio poco a poco se colocó encima de Goku, metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa y acariciando el pecho del youkai, arrancándole profundos suspiros. A Goku le encantaba tener así a Sanzo, explorando su cuerpo mientras no paraba de besarle, más reparó en un detalle.**

**-Sanzo... nos... van a... oír- dijo entre besos el youkai, desviando la mirada hacia donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros, que aunque no se les veía, estaban a unos cien metros de ellos.**

**-Que nos oigan- dijo tajantemente Sanzo antes de continuar con su tarea. **

**El mono supo que no había discusión que valiera, así que decidió olvidarse de todo y centrarse en besar a Sanzo y en acariciar su espalda, mientras trataba de quitarle la camiseta. Se retiró hacía atrás y se la quitó él solo, así como sus pantalones y ropa interior, para luego abalanzarse sobre el youkai y desnudarle por completo. Goku comenzó a rozar su cadera contra la de Sanzo, haciendo que sus miembros se rozasen y excitasen más. El rubió gimió ante la placentera sensación que el pequeño le producía.**

**-Go.. Goku -susurró despacio, con la mente casi en blanco. El pequeño sabía cómo hacerle gemir... "Maldita sea -penso el monje-cómo lo lograba? "**

**Goku levantó la mirada hacia Sanzo, y al verlo excitado, sonrió. Empezó a arrodillarse lentamente, hasta llegar a la dura entrepierna del rubio.**

**-¿Que vas a... ?- intentó preguntar éste, aunque sabía de sobra lo que el mono iba a hacerle... inspiró hondo.**

**-Te quiero, Sanzo... quiero hacerte esto... ****-dijo sonriente Goku.**

**-No tienes por qué... ¡Ah!- gimió al sentir los labios de su mono en su miembro, besándolo y lamiéndolo. Cerró los ojos.**

**El rubio llevó una mano a los cabellos del youkai y empujó ligeramente, instándole a ir más rápido. Goku trató de seguir lo mejor que pudo el ritmo, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que Sanzo se vió obligado a tratar de apartar a Goku. Este lo miró a los ojos, preguntándole:**

**-¿Lo... lo estoy haciendo mal, Sanzo?- preguntó confuso.**

**Sanzo no pudo más que enternecerse debido a la inocencia del youkai. Lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.**

**-Lo haces de maravilla... pero si sigues así, terminaré antes de tiempo...- le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Goku sonrió, feliz de que a su sol le hubiera gustado.**

**-Ahora me toca a mi, Goku -murmuró el rubio pícaramente**

**Goku se sonrojo icluso mas de lo que ya estaba, con la mirada fija en Sanzo. Por su mente pasaron lod recuerdos de la noche que compartió su intimidad con el rubio... Ladeó la cabeza, pensando que deseaba repetir todo aquello**

**-Acuéstate... -le susurró Sanzo al oído, y el pequeño mono, obediente, se tumbó sobre la hierba, esperando anhelante al rubio.**

**Sanzo sonrió tiernamente, agachándose sobre Goku, quien se estremeció al instante de sentir la suave piel del rubio. **

**-A-ah... Sanzo... -gimió el youkai cuando el mayor comenzó a llevar sus manos por su cuerpo, besándole en el abdomen con cariño y algo de lujuria.**

**Luego bajó las manos, tocando la cadera del moreno; y mordió con delicadeza sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Sanzo disfrutó al tener al mono tan expuesto y excitado.**

**-¿Ya estás así de duro? -susrró sensualmente, mientras masajeaba el erecto mienbro de Goku, logrando que gimiera más.-y eso que todavia no he hecho nada...**

**Goku se sonrojó más aún de lo que ya estaba al oír esto, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sanzo rió al ver la timidez del mono. Subió su rostro y lo besó en la frente, provocando que Goku lo abrazara con fuerza. Sanzo acercó dos dedos a la boca del youkai, y despacio susurró:**

**-Lámelos- dijo con suavidad. Goku abrió la boca y comenzó a pasar la lengua por ellos, cubriéndolos de saliva. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente húmedos, Sanzo los dirigió hasta la entrada del mono, comenzando a dilatarle. Goku frunció un poco el ceño en señal de molestia, pero solo era eso, ya que no llegaba a dolerle. Poco a poco, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los dedos, mientras cerraba los ojos. Finalmente, Sanzo retiró la mano para comenzar a penetrarle, lentamente. El youkai se abrazó con más fuerza al cuello de Sanzo, y hundió la cara en su cuello. El rubio le besaba en la cara y en los labios, a fin de relajarle. ****Goku cerró los ojos con fuerza, y respondió a los besos del monje... Sanzo empezó sus embestidas dentro del pequeño, primero lentamente, para acostumbrarle, luego, con más fuerza, jadeando de placer. Goku gimió con fuerza, gritando en su placentera agonia el nombre del rubio, quien se movía más rápido para satisfacerle.**

**- Sanzo, me voy a ...- susurró el pequeño, con el poquito de voz que le quedaba.**

**Sanzo se acercó más a él, besándolo de nuevo, sonrojado y cansado. Goku se corrió tras unos segundos, completamente agotado.**

**-Aaah.. Goku...- Sanzo se vino momentos después, en el interior del youkai.**

**Cuando su respiración se normalizó, Sanzo salió del interior de Goku, tumbándose a su lado. El youkai abrió por fin los ojos, y se giró, quedándose de medio lado, observando a Sanzo. Estaba felíz, ciertamente lo estaba, pero no podía dejar de sentir remordimientos... pensar que había intentado renunciar a él... Goku depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del rubio, para después abrazarse a él con fuerza. Sanzo bajó el rostro para mirarle, y vió un deje de tristeza en los ojos del mono.**

**-Goku... ¿qué te ocurre?- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.**

**-Solo... pensaba en que cuando Ukoku me dijo eso... quise renunciar a tí, porque dolía... y ahora... me siento culpable por ello- dijo el mono.**

**-Basta ya- dijo seriamente Sanzo.- es normal... envenenó tu mente para manipularte, no es tu culpa, se perfectamente que me quieres, al igual... que yo te quiero a ti. Así que deja de martirizarte, ¿quieres? Me gusta cuando sonríes...**

**Ante esto el pequeño no pudo evitar dedicarle la más radiante de sus sonrisas, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, contento de librarse por fin de los remordimientos en brazos de su sol. **


	8. Anfang des Endes

**Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a bañar el bosque en el que se encontraban los cuatro viajeros. Sanzo se encontraba tumbado en la hierba, con Goku durmiendo profundamente apoyado en su pecho. Se incorporó, y con cuidado de no despertarle lo apartó y comenzó a vestirse. Observó al pequeño mientras dormía, y parecía extremadamente feliz. Suspiró y recogió las prendas del mono, para ponérselas con delicadeza. Cuando estuvo listo, se puso en cuclillas a su lado y trató de despertarle suavemente:**

**-Goku... Goku, despierta, nos tenemos que ir- susurró Sanzo mientras le apartaba el flequillo de la cara con cariño. **

**Pero el mono estaba tan profundamente dormido que no hubo forma de despertarle, por lo que resignado, Sanzo lo cargó en sus brazos hasta donde se encontraban sus otros dos compañeros.**

**Cuando llegó, se encontró con Gojyo y Hakkai, aun dormidos uno junto al otro, abrazados. Sanzo se quedó un momento quieto, observando la escena. Luego sonrió. Al parecer, el viaje hacia el oeste no era tan malo despues de todo... los brazos empezaron a dolerle. El mono pesaba lo suyo, asi que decidió dejarlo apoyado junto a un árbol, a espera de que despertase. Miró por un rato más al pequeño dormido, mientras sentía una especie de revoloteo en su estómago... volvió a sonreír. Era increíble lo mucho que quería a aquel mono enano y comilón. Rato después, con el sol más alto en el cielo, el pelirrojo comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio ante él fue un par de ojos violetas que lo miraban con enfado.**

**-¡Kappa de mierda, a buenas horas despiertas, joder! -gruñó Sanzo, lanzándole a Gojyo su camisa -Nos vamos -sentenció, dandose la vuelta y echando a andar.**

**Gojyo iba a protestar ante el monje, pero cuando se intentó levantar, sintió una opresión en su pecho que le impidio incorporarse. Se giró y vio a alguien abrazado a él.** **Sonrió con ternura mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hakkai, para darle un suave beso en la frente. Poco a poco, abrió sus ojos verdes, medio dormido, pero sonrió cuando vió que estaba junto a Gojyo. El tierno momento fué roto por una voz que se oyó a lo lejos y que hizo que Hakkai se sonrojara.**

**-Lamento romper el romanticismo, pero deberíamos haber salido hace horas, así que o venís ya u os dejo atrás- les gritó Sanzo desde jeep. **

**Hakkai se apresuró a ponerse su camisa y corrió azorado hasta donde se encontraba el monje. Goku estaba tumbado en la parte trasera, profundamente dormido aún. Gojyo les siguió, de mal humor y gruñó:**

**-¡Eh! ¿Por qué coño el mono sigue durmiendo?- dijo mientras miraba a Sanzo con el ceño fruncido. **

**-No he podido despertarle- contestó Sanzo, mientras se encendía un cigarro.**

**-A saber que estuvísteis haciendo- dijo mordazmente el pelirrojo, haciendo que el monje se atragantara con el humo, tosiendo y con la cara completamente roja.- por tu reacción, veo que cosas cochinas...**

**Más Gojyo tuvo que agacharse segundos después, ya que Sanzo había sacado su pistola e intentaba acribillarle. **

**-¡Aghs! ¡Puto monje pervertido! ¿¿Es que quieres matarme??- exclamó Gojyo, esquivando los disparos. **

**-¡¡SI!!- gritó Sanzo, tratando de acertar en el pelirrojo.**

**-Bueno, bueno, tengamos la fiesta en paz- dijo pacientemente Hakkai, mientras sonreía al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**- Hummm... Su... ¡Sukiyaki!**

**-¿Ves? Te dije que el mono con cabeza de estómago se despertaría con el olor de la comida...**

**Goku oyó las voces lejanas en su cabeza, y luego aquel delicioso olor a su comida favorita... abrió los ojos, tras un largo sueño.**

**Se encontró en una taberna, de esas que tanto había frecuentado en sus viajes... Gojyo, Hakkai y Sanzo lo miraban, entre muecas burlonas y sonrisas.**

**-¿Es... estaba dormido? -preguntó el mono tímidamente, mientras Hakkai pedía a la camarera lo que iban a tomar.**

**Sanzo le clavo su mirada violeta, y frunció el ceño.** **Intentó hablar, pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, optó por callarse y apartar la vista. Gojyo sonrió pícaramente al ver la actitud del rubio, y decidió divertirse un poco**

**-Verás, Goku -dijo en un tono de voz exageradamente serio -cuando a uno le dan caña por la noche, lo normal es que al dia siguiente esté hecho polvo, ¿sabes?**

**Sanzo se sonrojó de nuevo, pero Goku miró confundido al kappa. El rubio miró horrorizado al mono "Oh no, ¡¡No, no, no, no, NO!! No le preguntes nada, puto mono" Goku abrió la boca para preguntarle que había querido decir con eso, más Sanzo contrarrestó la pregunta alzando la voz por encima de la del youkai:**

**-Tiene razón Goku, solo hace falta mirarle las ojeras que tiene él para darse cuenta- dijo con malicia Sanzo. Gojyo por su parte casi escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca. Ambos se miraron con odio, y estaban a punto de pasar a las manos. **

**-¿Sabes? Tienes una mala hostia que no puedes con ella, puto monje- dijo el kappa, fulminando a Sanzo con la mirada**

**-Lo mismo te digo, puta cucaracha- respondió Sanzo, fulminando a su vez a Gojyo con la mirada. **

**Hakkai sonreía con resignación y Goku con cara de no entender lo que estaba pasando. Habrían seguido discutiendo de no ser por un fragmento de conversación que llegó a sus oídos.**

**-Si, ¿no lo sabes? Se dice que últimamente ronda por el bosque un personaje bastante siniestro... es un monje que viste de negro, lleva gafas y fuma...**

**Sanzo se quedó estático, sosteniendo al pelirrojo por la camisa y con el puño en alto, a punto de pegarle un puñetazo. Más no llegó. Soltó precipitadamente al kappa y agarro al hombre que charlaba con su amigo.**

**-¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber que coño hace...?**

**- ¿Dónde?- le cortó Sanzo, acongojando al hombre con la mirada.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡No te hagas el gilipollas conmigo y contesta la jodida pregunta! ¿Dónde coño has dicho que estaba ese monje?**

**-E-en el bosque de las afueras del pueblo... s-suele pasar por la noche y-y...- balbuceó el asustado hombre.**

**-Suficiente-cortó Sanzo, soltando al hombre. Se dió media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.**

**-¿Sa-Sanzo?- lo llamó Goku, preocupado por la reacción del monje y también algo asustado: parecía al borde de otro ataque de nervios.**

**-Me voy a mi habitación- dijo secamente sin ni siquiera mirarle.**

**Sin decir una palabra más, subió escaleras arriba y se perdió de vista. ****Goku se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Sanzo, haciéndose miles de preguntas..**. **No pudo evitar que un sentimiemto amargo anidase en su estómago, como tampoco pudo evitar recordar los días en los que el monje parecia un muerto en vida. Negó con la cabeza, intentando que esos pensamientos desagradables desapareciesen de su mente. Luego, un brillo de desición se dibujó en su mirada de oro... No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su sol sufriese de nuevo. Con resolución , subió a la habitación de Sanzo, dejando a Gojyo y Hakkai en la taberna, atónitos ante lo ocurrido.**

**---------------------**

**¿Por qué se sentía así? Lo único que deseaba era encontrar al monje de negro y matarlo con sus propias manos... Sí, eso quería, pero entonces... ¿Por qué temblaba? Se recriminó a sí mismo, enfadado, sintiéndose débil.** **"Goku... Si él ahora está cerca... yo no... "**

**Tocaron en la puerta, parando sus pensamientos un instante. Entonces, esa suave voz.**

**-¿Sanzo? Soy yo, Goku. Por favor, ábreme la puerta...**

**El rubio apretó la almohada con más fuerza. Ver al pequeño youkai era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.**

**-Sanzo... -volvió a pedir Goku, suavemente.**

**-Goku, vete- dijo el rubio con aspereza- quiero estar solo**

**Aquello hizo que a Goku se le acabara la paciencia. Tomo aire...**

**-¿¿¡Por qué coño te empeñas en guardártelo todo para tí!??- vocifeó el youkai- ¡no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero me preocupo por tí y por cómo te sientes! **

**¿¡Por qué no quieres que te ayude!? ¿¡No confías en mí!?**

**Al otro lado de la puerta solo se oía silencio, interrumpido de pronto por el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse. Goku se apresuró a entrar y se encontró con el monje sentado en la cama, con la almohada entre sus brazos y la pistola a su lado, colocada junto a él. **

**-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- preguntó despacio el mono, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.**

**-Nada- dijo el monje, mirándole con ojos muertos.**

**-¡No me jodas, Sanzo! ¡Tienes el arma cargada y estás con principio de autismo! ¿Qué coño vas a hacer?**

**-Voy a ir... a por él- dijo el rubio con decisión- yo solo.**

**-Y una mierda- dijo Goku- yo voy contigo**

**-No- respondió tajantemente Sanzo- es algo que debo hacer yo solo.**

**-¡No pienso dejar que vayas a luchar contra ese tarado tu solo! ¡A saber lo que podría hacerte!**

**-Dudo que algo peor de lo que ya me hizo- dijo sombrío Sanzo.**

**-¿Qué...?- preguntó el youkai, desconcertado.**

**Sanzo ladeó la vista, como hacía siempre que no podía enfrentarse a la mirada de Goku, tan cristalina y sincera. El pequeño notó el esquivo del monje y, con precaución, se acercó a él.**

**-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Sanzo...? -preguntó, tomando las manos del rubio, frías como el hielo- ¿Que te hizo...?**

**Sanzo seguía sin mirarle. Solo, perdido como estaba, lo único que lo reconfortaba era la calidez de las manos de Goku.**

**-Me... tomó**

**Goku lo miró, agarrando sus manos con más fuerzas. No entendía lo que decía el rubio... No quería entenderlo.** **Sanzo sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban de repente. Mareado, notó como los brazos de Goku le rodeaban y le llevaban a la cama, donde se tumbó de nuevo. ****El youkai se tumbó a su lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros del monje. Por primera vez, fué Sanzo el que apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Goku, reconfortado por su calor. Este acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Sanzo, para luego bajar hasta su cara y darle suaves besos por toda ella. El rubio solo cerró los ojos y abrazó más fuertemente a Goku.**

**-Gracias...- le susurró.- gracias Goku...**

**- No tienes que dármelas... te lo dije Sanzo, quiero ayudarte- dijo el youkai, mirando a Sanzo a los ojos- y al igual que a ti no te gusta verme llorar, a mi no me gusta verte así.**

**-Yo...- empezó Sanzo, pero Goku lo acalló.**

**-Me gusta el Sanzo que me grita, que me llama mono estúpido, que me pega con el harisen... sé que es raro, pero es el Sanzo que yo conozco.- y con una sonrisa tímida, añadió- aunque también me gusta el Sanzo que me besa y que me dice que me quiere.**

**Sanzo sonrió. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, imperceptible, pero el pequeño youkai se sintió satisfecho con eso.**

**-Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, que estoy siempre a tu lado -susurró Goku tiernamente, abrazando más al rubio- a mí puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Sanzo...**

**El monje lo miró. ¿Por qué coño el mono era tan atento? pensó con amargura. Tan ingenuo y tan curioso, tan jodidamente amable con él... Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso era lo que más le gustaba de Goku.**

**-Realmente... ¿quieres saber..eso? -preguntó el mayor en un murmullo, y el pequeño asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.**

**Sanzo suspiró resignado. No era nada agradable tener que recordar todo lo acontecido con Ukoku, pero algo le decía que si se lo relataba a Goku, se sentiría mejor.** **El pequeño volvió a tomar las manos de Sanzo. No dijo nada, pero el rubio sabía que estaba con él, apoyándole, y eso le dio fuerzas para continuar. **

**-La noche que desaparecí... - comenzó con voz titubeante- Bueno... yo no lo sabía, pero Ukoku me había engañado desde el principio.**

**La cara de Goku se contrajo en un rictus de odio ante la mención de aquel nombre, mas no interrumpió a Sanzo. Agarró sus manos mas fuerte.**

**-Dejé la ventana abierta, y oí una voz llamándome... era mi maestro, Kommyo Sanzo -recordó el rubio con los ojos vidriosos- sin dudarlo fui con él hacia el bosque... parecía todo tan real... de hecho, no me di cuenta de que era una trampa hasta que ví a aquel monje oscuro frente a mí.**

**Tragó saliva, y tembló de nuevo. El pequeño reafirmó su agarre, infundiéndole ánimos.**

**-Y después... no recuerdo mucho de lo que me dijo, sólo sus palabras obscenas. Cuando me di cuenta me inmovilizó, y allí mismo... me violó.**

**Goku se había quedado paralizado. No podía reaccionar... no quería reaccionar. Intuía lo que le había hecho... desde el momento en que lo encontró en el bosque... pero aún así... el oírlo de la propia boca de Sanzo... era duro, sobre todo porque le dolía el no haber podido ayudarle. Entonces su hilo de pensamientos fué cortado al ver como Sanzo volvía a hablar.**

**-Pero Goku, debes saber- dijo Sanzo frágilmente, como si estuviera a punto de partirse en pedazos- que mientras lo hacía... pensaba en tí... y en tu sonrisa...**

**Aquello fué demasiado para Goku. Abrazó con fuerza a Sanzo y hundió la cara en su cuello, mojándolo con sus lágrimas de rabia.**

**-Lo siento, Sanzo, siento no haber estado allí... siento no haberte protegido...- sollozó el pequeño.**

**El rubio se quedó un momento inmóvil, con el pequeño llorando en su cuello. Le pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de reconfortarlo.**

**-Goku... -trató de llamarle, pero no obtuvo su respuesta. ¿Por qué era el pequeño quien lloraba? Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sanzo, Goku estaba llorando por él.. -Goku, ya te he dicho que tu no tienes la culpa de nada... -intentaba consolarlo, aunque notaba los espasmos del pobre mono.**

**-¡Lo siento tanto, Sanzo! -decía Goku, sollozando- ¡Lo siento tanto! Perdóname...**

**Sanzo trató de hacer que se callara, pero el mono seguía sollozando y diciendo palabras incoherentes, asi que optó por acallarlo de la mejor manera que sabía. Lo tomó por el cuello, lo acercó a su cara y lo besó. Goku se quedó unos segundos estatico, sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Luego, cuando sintió la lengua de Sanzo enlazándose con la suya propia, reaccionó. ****Cuando la falta de aire les obligó a separarse, Sanzo tomó a Goku por la barbilla, mirándolo tiernamente:**

**-Ahora que te lo he contado... ¿Entiendes por qué debo ir solo? ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?- le dijo con dulzura, pero obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.**

**-No quiero entenderlo... no quiero... no vayas solo...- gimoteó el youkai- tengo miedo de que te haga daño...**

**-Volveré... no te preocupes- dijo, sonriendole con un deje de tristeza, para despues volver a besarle suavemente.**

**Finalizado el beso, cogió la pistola y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un muy preocupado Goku sentado en la cama.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Sanzo corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, tratando de distinguir a Ukoku entre la frondosa y oscura vegetación. Sanzo se sentía mal por haber mentido a Goku. Sabía que no iba a volver, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad frente a Ukoku, y también sabía que esta vez lo mataría despues de hacerle toda clase de vejaciones. Pero en la mente del rubio todo esto no tenía importancia, ya que por mucho que Ukoku hubiera negado que lo deseara, lo cierto es que era así, y estaba convencido de que si conseguía lo que quería, no tocaría a Goku, aunque aquello supusiera que el muriera. "Lo siento, Goku" pensó Sanzo "pero si hago esto es porque me importas demasiado como para dejar que ese cabrón te toque." **

**Siguió internándose entre los árboles, hasta que sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado. Se giró y disparó, mas no dió en el blanco. En ese momento, notó unos labios en su oreja, y fúrico volvió a girarse y a disparar, con el mismo resultado. "Hijo de puta... está jugando conmigo" pensó Sanzo, tratando de visionar al taimado monje. **

**-La furia te ciega, Sancito...- dijo Ukoku entre las tinieblas.**

**-Puto cobarde... ¡Sal de una jodida vez y lucha de verdad!-bramó el rubio, tratando de encontrarle.**

**-Uy Sancito, pero si la última vez que luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo acabaste mal- dijo con tono infantil- ¿Seguro que quieres? A mi no me importa salir... aunque ya sabes lo que te haré...**

**Esto último lo dijo soltando una risilla, que hizo que a Sanzo se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Apuntó con la pistola, tratando de escuchar algo que delatara su posición. **

**-¿Ya te has despedido del mono?- preguntó con sorna la voz.- ¿O sigue en trance?**

**-No tengo necesidad... ¡Porque pienso matarte, cabrón!- gritó Sanzo- ¿¡Me has oído!? Esta vez será diferente.**

**-¿Tu crees...?- dijo mientras una rama se partía justo detrás de Sanzo. Este disparó, dándose rápidamente la vuelta, pero al momento siguiente, vió como Ukoku estaba justo delante de él y lo inmovilizaba.**

**-Muy lento...- susurró suavemente.**

**"Mierda" pensó Sanzo "¡Otra vez no...! Soy... patético... me he vuelto a dejar atrapar"**

**-Ya sabía yo... que vendrías a buscarme... -dijo el monje oscuro, lamiendo lascivamente el cuello del monje - se que todo esto en verdad te gusta... - hizo presión sobre el rubio, quien estaba completamente inmóvil, apenas sin respirar, con las palabras atragantadas en su garganta.-¿Qué te parece... si antes de tu patético intento de matarme... te violo de nuevo?**

**"Goku... ¡Goku!" como la otra vez, Sanzo pensó en su pequeño mono, en su ternura e ingenuidad, en su bonita sonrisa... El rubio sonrió a su vez... su pequeño mono tonto... "Vine aquí por él, ¿no? para matar a este capullo que nos hace sufrir tanto... a mí y a todos..." ****Este último pensamientos le hizo sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y alzó una rodilla, acertando en el estómago de Ukoku y lanzándolo hacia un lado. Se giró sobre su cuerpo y recogió su pistola, apuntando y disparando contra el monje, que esquivó el disparo por poco. **

**-Vaya, te has vuelto muy revoltoso pequeño Sanzo...- dijo Ukoku, con su teatral y etérea sonrisa.- creo que tendré que...**

**Apareció detrás del rubio y le abrazó por la espalda, inmovilizándole los brazos. **

**-castigarte...- dijo mientras sonreía y lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de Sanzo.**

**"Tengo que matarle..."**

**-¿Sabes Sancito? Una vez te haya violado, te mataré...- dijo suavemente- y, por haber sido tan malo, creo que después... iré a por ese mocoso de los ojos dorados...**

**Sanzo abrió los ojos de par en par. Pensaba que después de matarlo al menos dejaría en paz al resto... **

**-No... permitiré... Goku- murmuró Sanzo en un suspiro.**

**-¿Qué dices, Sancito querido?- dijo Ukoku, hablando a Sanzo como si fuera un niño- No podré oírte si hablas tan bajo...**

**-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TOQUES A GOKU!- bramó Sanzo retorciéndose sobre sí mismo y soltando la mano con la que sostenía la pistola.**

**Fue un segundo, y después Ukoku cayó pesadamente al suelo, sin vida. ****Sanzo, que estaba absolutamente bloqueado, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, haciendose un daño que ni siquiera sintió. Mantenía la vista fija en el cuerpo de Ukoku, tendido ante él. Se quedó sin aire. Por fin... se había acabado todo...**

**Respiró, pero el cielo se volvió negro, un cielo sin luna, en el que le pareció hundirse poco a poco... Cuando se dio cuenta, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, cayendo por su cuello. Estaba llorando. ¿Pero por qué lloraba? No sabía lo que sentía, lo único que sabía era que quería quedarse allí en el bosque, soltando todo aquello que le oprimía el pecho y pedía ser liberado. Le dolía tanto, y el cielo sin luna se le hacía cada vez más eterno...**

**-Sanzo...**

**Calor. Algo cálido. Una pequeña luz dorada en medio de la envolvente oscuridad de la noche. Una voz suave que lo llamaba.**

**-Sanzo. Estoy aquí -volvió a repetir la voz. Sanzo cerró los ojos, cansado, pero a la vez aliviado.**

**-Goku... -aquel pequeño siempre sabía como disolver todas sus penas.-Ya se acabó... -susurró despues, con las mejillas empapadas por el llanto- ya no volverá a molestarte, Goku...**

**El pequeño youkai le miró con sus grandes ojos dorados completamente vidriosos, aunque esforzándose en no desmoronarse frente al rubio. Asi que todo lo que hizo fue arrodillarse junto a su querido sol, susurrándole palabras cariñosas y limpiandole las lagrimas.**

**-Estoy contigo, Sanzo -con esta simple frase, el youkai le había dado al monje todo el ánimo que necesitaba.**

**Sin poder contener más su emoción, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.**

**-Eres un idiota, Sanzo- dijo el youkai con la voz llorosa mientras abrazaba a Sanzo con fuerza- podría... podría haberte matado... o... o...**

**-No... no podía permitir que te hiciera algo... - respondió Sanzo, con la voz en el mismo estado que la de Goku. - preferiría que me violara o matara antes de que volviera a tocarte...**

**Goku levantó la vista del torso de Sanzo, y le miró furioso, hecho que sorprendió al rubio.**

**-¿¡Y qué habría hecho yo si te matara!? ¿¡Cómo podría haber seguido viviendo sin tí!? ¡Idiota!- le gritó, antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y estrecharle contra él. Sanzo solo cerró los ojos, dejando pasar la angustia y el miedo, disfrutando profundamente de la cercanía de su mono. Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y enterró la cara en su hombro.**

**-Pensé que nunca podría volver a abrazarte...- dijo en un susurró el monje, acariciando el cuello de Goku con su nariz. ****El mono se dejó acariciar por las manos de su sol, aquellas manos que poco a poco se volvían más y más cálidas...**

**-Aquí me tienes, Sanzo, aquí me tienes..-dijo Goku tiernamente, con la voz cortada por la emocion. -te quiero a mi lado siempre, Sanzo... te amo...**

**El monje cerró los ojos, sintiendo la ternura del pequeño reconfortándolo por dentro...**

**-Yo tambien te amo, pequeño...**

**Goku se abrazó mas fuerte al rubio, llorando, esta vez no de dolor, ni de pena, sino de felicidad, de pura felicidad. Se sentía tranquilo al escuchar la respiración de su sol, calmado, contento de poder estar junto a él. El rubio le cogió la cara con ambas manos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, para ****después separarse un poco, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con una de sus manos y sonreía, mirando con cariño al mono.**

**-Joder... deberíamos estar contentos... y míranos aquí, llorando- dijo enjugando las lágrimas del mono.**

**-¿Quién ha dicho que no lo estemos?- dijo Goku, mientras agarraba la mano de Sanzo entre las suyas y la besaba con suavidad- yo ahora mismo no podría ser más feliz...**

**Sanzo le acarició la cabeza para después levantarse del suelo con cuidado, pues tenía magulladuras de la pelea. Goku se levantó junto a él y le sostuvo, mirándole con preocupación. **

**-¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedo ayudarte o llevarte en mi espalda si quieres...- comenzó Goku, mas Sanzo se giró y le miró con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Mira, paranoico de los cojones, estoy perfectamente, así que no digas tonterías- dijo girándose y echando a andar. Miró por encima de su hombro y vió que Goku se había quedado parado. De repente, el mono rompió a reír, para después correr hasta Sanzo y abrazarle fuertemente.**

**-Vuelves a ser tú, Sanzo- dijo con una radiante sonrisa que enterneció al rubio.**

**-Vámonos - dijo con habitual tono de voz autoritario, rebuscando en su túnica un paquete de cigarrillos.**

**Goku le miró y sonrió, contento de ver al Sanzo de siempre, aquél al que tanto quería. Caminó tras él, siguiéndole.**

**-Sanzo, estaba pensando en ... -dijo el mono alegremene, pero calló al ver que el monje había cesado de andar y rebuscaba algo entre sus ropas- Sanzo... ¿ocurre algo? **

**El rubio no habló, pero en su expresión se podía ver la ira contenida, que no tardaría en ser liberada. **

**-¡El mechero, puto Kappa de los cojones! -gruñó, haciendo un gesto obsceno con la mano y aventando al suelo el paquete de cigarrillos.**

**Goku lo miró por unos momentos, y luego estalló en carcajadas.**

**-¿De que te ríes, mono idiota? -preguntó Sanzo, molesto.**

**-De nada... es sólo que... me gusta que esto sea así, ¿Sabes?**

**-No, no sé. Habla idioma humano, mono.**

**El pequeño se enfadó un poco ante la contestación del mayor, aunque dio su explicación.**

**-Tú... nuestro viaje... me gusta que sea como ha sido siempre... quiero quererte como lo he hecho siempre, Sanzo...**

**Dicho esto, Goku se abalanzó sobre Sanzo, abrazándolo, tras un amanecer recortados por los rayos de un sol dorado.**


	9. Das Ende

**Amanecía. En la posada, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban una estancia donde se encontraban un muchacho moreno y otro pelirrojo. Hakkai daba vueltas por la habitación, mirando constantemente por la ventana, mientras el kappa fumaba sentado en una silla, tratando de no parecer preocupado.**

**-¿No crees que deberíamos salir a buscarlos?- preguntó el moreno, sin apartar la vista de la ventana y con la voz cargada de preocupación.**

**-Por enésima vez Hakkai, NO. Vendrán, estoy seguro.- dijo con paciencia Gojyo, soltando una honda bocanada de humo.**

**-¿Pero y si les ha ocurrido algo? ¿Y si es como cuando Sanzo desapareció? ¿Y si...?- comenzó el moreno, angustiado por lo que podría haberles pasado a sus compañeros-**

**-Seguramente estarán juntos, no creo que les pase nada malo... saben cuidarse. Relájate, te va a dar algo.- dijo mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se acercara.**

**Pero Hakkai estaba demasiado absorto en mirar por la ventana como para hacer caso a Gojyo, que le miró enfurruñado. No soportaba que el Hakkai no le hiciera caso. ****Así que se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó.**

**-¿Sabes? -le susurró al oído, haciendo que el moreno olvidase sus preocupaciones unos instantes- soy como un niño pequeño... no soporto que me ignoren...**

**-Gojyo... -Hakkai intentó desembarazarse del pelirrojo, sin lograrlo. realmente odiaba cuando Gojyo se comportaba asi... siempre lograba verter toda su atención en él, sin poder resistirse a sus encantos.**

**El kappa lo abrazó con más fuerza, y justo cuando el moreno ya iba a protestar, ambos vieron algo que les hizo enmudecer. El mono enano y el monje sádico paseandose tranquilamente tras el cristal de la ventana.**

**-Sanzo... y Goku... -dijo el moreno, mirando incrédulo la extraña imagen, aliviado de que sus compañeros de viaje estuviesen bien.**

**Gojyo resopló, fastidiado.**

**- ¿Ves? Tanto preocuparte por esos dos para que al final aparezcan por ahí tan tranquilos... joder... **

**-Bueno, creo que ahora deberíamos hablar con ellos y ... -murmuró el moreno, tratando de escabullirse entre los fuertes brazos del kappa.**

**-De eso nada- volvió a susurrar el pelirrojo, envolviendo con un brazo al moreno por la cintura, y, con la mano libre, tapándole la boca- esos dos se encuentran bien, asi que ahora... me gustaría arreglar un asunto muy importante...**

**-Qué... ¿qué asunto, Gojyo? -murmuró el moreno, sin entender por donde iban los tiros del otro.**

**-Éste...- Dicho esto, deslizó una mano por el pantalón del moreno, tocando su miembro.**

**-¡Gojyo! - exclamó ruborizado Hakkai- ¿A-ahora? Te-tenemos... qu-que hablar con... ha-hablar con...**

**Pero Hakkai no podía acabar las frases, pues Gojyo masajeaba su miembro y cada vez que intentaba hablar aumentaba el ritmo.**

**-Tu y yo... tenemos esto pendiente...- susurró sensualmente Gojyo- y ahora me vuelve a tocar a mi... Ha-kka-i**

**-Goj-Gojyo... ¡Ah!- Gimió el moreno cuando el kappa aunmentó la velocidad- Ssi... si sigues así... voy a...**

**Oyendo esto, Gojyo movió su mano de manera frenética por el miembro de Hakkai, provocando que un gemido alto y ronco brotara de su garganta y que se agarrara a sus brazos con fuerza, corriéndose en su mano. Respiraba con dificultad, entrecortadamente, y las piernas le temblaban un poco debido a la oleada de placer. Entonces Gojyo le dió la vuelta y comenzó a besarlo de manera apasionada, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del moreno, explorándola con avidez. Hakkai estaba tremendamente sonrojado ante la lujuriosa actitud del pelirrojo, pero no por ello dejó de corresponderle. Gojyo lo arrastró hasta la cama e hizo que se tumbara sobre su espalda, para después colocarse sobre él y seguir besándole. Hakkai correspondió a sus besos, mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa y Gojyo terminaba de quitarle sus pantalones. Cuando ambas prendas estuvieron fuera, se quitaron las demás, ya que estorbaban, y una vez sin impedimentos, continuaron. El kappa recorría el cuerpo del moreno con ambas manos pero sin dejar en ningun momento de besarle, quizás solo para depositar algun beso en su cuello. El moreno por su parte recorría la espalda del pelirrojo con sus manos, así como acariciaba su pelo y sus hombros. Sin más dilación, Gojyo se colocó entre las piernas de Hakkai, abriéndolas ligeramente, y llevando dos de sus dedos a la boca del moreno.**

**-Venga, lame -ordenó con lascividad, y el moreno cubrió aquellos dedos de saliva -muy bien...**

**Dicho esto, llevo los dedos a la entrada de Hakkai, introduciéndolos de un tiron, haciendo que el moreno gimiese, incómodo. Gojyo movio los dedos en círculos, agrandando la cavidad para la penetracion. Hakkai lanzó un gemido ronco y se abrazó al moreno, completamente ruborizado.**

**-Go... Gojyo... me... -murmuró el moreno, con la mente en blanco, pues el pelirrojo comenzaba a besar todo su cuello y su pecho- me... voy a...**

**-¿Ya? Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado, cariño -dijo el kappa con una sonrisa pícara y lujuriosa**

**Luego tomó el miembro del excitado chico de ojos verdes, y apretó la punta con suavidad.**

**-Vas a tener que esperarte un poco, mi amor...**

**Gojyo se acercó a Hakkai y lo besó en los labios, apasionadamente.**

**-Ya estás listo...**

**Retiró los dedos de la entrada del moreno, e inclinándose sobre él, introdujo su miembro de una vez, haciendole gritar de dolor por la intromision. Gojyo lo besó, para distraerle. Hakkai cerró los ojos y trató de evadirse de aquella molestia, que poco a poco, se tornaba placentera.**

**-Aaaah... Go...jyo... -gimió, enredando sus manos en las sábanas, apretándolas con fuerza.**

**El pelirrojo comenzó su vaivén sobre el moreno, primero despacio, luego más deprisa, mirando con deseo y lujuria al hombre que estaba bajo él, besándole, dándole pequeños mordiscos cariñosos.** **Hakkai por su parte había soltado las sábanas y se aferraba a los hombros de Gojyo, clavándole las uñas mientras gemía. El pelirrojo, al ver que no tardarían en correrse, tomó el miembro de Hakkai y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, provocando que los gemidos del moreno aumentaran considerablemente. Pronto llegaron al final, Gojyo eyaculando dentro de Hakkai y este en la mano del kappa. Permanecieron unos momentos quietos, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones. Después, el kappa salió lentamente del interior del moreno, colocándose a su lado y susurrándole mientras le besaba con cariño.**

**-Te lo debía por lo del otro día...- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo atraía contra él.**

**Hakkai lo miró largo rato, estaba agotado, por lo que ni siquiera replicó "ya te pillare otro día" pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos encima del pecho de Gojyo y quedarse profundamente dormido. El kappa, que también estaba agotado, no tardó en seguirle, pero antes de dormirse murmuró:**

**-Te quiero...**

-----------------------------------

**La puerta de la habitacion se abrió de golpe, y Sanzo entró con cara de disgusto en ella, sentándose en la cama y haciendo una mueca de dolor por las heridas. Goku había entrado detrás, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se sentó cerca de Sanzo, fijándose en que se le había abierto alguna de las antiguas heridas.**

**-Joder, estoy acabado- refunfuñó, cogiendo un mechero de la mesilla de noche y encendiendose un cigarro.- coño, por fin puedo fumar.**

**-¡Sanzo! ¡Estás herido! -exclamó, tratando de acercarse a él, mas el rubio lo impidió.**

**-Estoy bien, solo son arañazos- dijo mirándole seriamente.**

**-Y una mierda arañazos. ¡Déjame curarte!- dijo el insistente youkai, con lo que Sanzo no pudo mas que dejarse curar. Goku fué hasta el equipaje y sacó algunas vendas y un poco de desinfectante. Después, se acercó a Sanzo y le instó a que se quitara la parte de arriba de la ropa, dejando su pecho al descubierto y comenzando a limpiarlo. Tenía varias magulladuras, y una vieja herida se había reabierto, pero no era nada grave.** **Continuó su labor con esmero, limpiando, desinfectando y vendando las heridas, hasta que estuvo listo. **

**-Ya está, Sanzo- le informó.**

**El monje, a quien no le gustaba demasiado que lo tratasen por una cuestión de orgullo, había estado mirando hacia otro lado mientras Goku le curaba, con la cara torcina en mueca de desaprobación, pero cuando el mono terminó, lo agarró por el hombro, atrayéndole hacia él y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla, en señal de agradecimiento. Goku sonrió, definitivamente, volvía a ser Sanzo.**** El monje ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, ocultando que estaba levemente sonrojado. El youkai, notando esto, rió por lo bajo.**

**-¿De que coño te ríes?- inquirió el monje, frunciendo el entrecejo.**

**Goku se levantó de la cama sonriente.**

**-Es que estás como agilipollado, Sanzo, aunque lo ocultes...**

**Una vena de mala hostia apareció en la frente del rubio.**

**-¿¡Qué mierdas quieres decir con eso, mono enano!? -gruño, tratando de levantarse, más sus heridas se lo impedían.**

**La sonrisa de Goku se hizo más amplia, al tiempo que decía:**

**-¿Tú que crees? -luego añadio, acercándose a la cama del monje- **

**-¡Y yo que coño sé! ¡Si hablaras como los humanos a lo mejor te entendería, mono!- exclamó Sanzo, cuya vena crecía más y más.- pídele a Hakkai que te enseñe o...**

**Mas no pudo acabar la frase, pues Goku se había pegado a él y lo estaba besando apasionadamente, haciendo que se sonrojara, pero no por ello se apartó. Levantó lentamente los brazos y rodeó la cintura del youkai, acercándolo más a él mientras el mono le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. ****Segundos despues, terminaron el beso, ambos estaban sin aire. Sanzo estrechó contra sí al pequeño, acercándose a su oido.**

**-No sé que que pretendes, mono enano, pero ahora sí que estás jodido -susurró el rubio, haciendo que el pequeño se ruborizase y tratara de apartarse de él. -Ven aquí... -Sanzo tumbó al youkai boca arriba sobre la cama, al tiempo que volvía a besarlo y empezaba a subirle la camiseta, una mano intrusa tocaba el tostado pecho.**

**-Sa.. Sanzo... -suspiró el mono, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la boca del rubio sobre su cuello, y sus hábiles dedos apretando suavemete sus pezones, haciéndolo gemir ligeramente.**

**Sanzo volvió a besar los labios de Goku, para mantenerlo callado. Luego le sacó la camiseta, y empezó a bajarle los pantalones.**

**-¡Sanzo! -se quejó el mono cuando el rubio se alejó de su boca. Le había quitado toda la ropa, a escepción de sus pequeños boxers.**

**-Y a te he dicho qu ete calles, mono.**

**Dicho esto, el monje se inclinó sobre Goku, besándole de nuevo, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, recorriendo el último rincón de la boca del castaño. Goku envolvió en sus brazos la espalda del rubio, abrazándole con fuerza, olvidandose de todas las heridas de éste. Enlazó su lengua con la de Sanzo, prolongando al máximo el beso, quedándose sin aire.** **Tan absorto estaba Goku que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Sanzo metió una mano en sus bóxers, tocando su miembro palpitante y arrancándole un fuerte gemido. El pequeño ladeó la cabeza, completamente sonrojado y excitado, sintiendo como su erección iba en aumento al ser tocada por el monje de ojos violetas.**

**-Aaaah... Sanzo.. no...**

**El monje sólo lanzó una sonrisa lujuriosa ante las reacciones del mono, y seguidamente se inclinó sobre la entrepierna de Goku, y se metió su miembro en la boca.** **El castaño jadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, agarándose a las sábanas de la cama, intentando mitigar, en un nulo esfuerzo, la excitacion que le producía la felacion que le realizaba el rubio.** **Lamía, arriba u abajo, con menor y mayor intensidad, viendo como Goku estaba ya próximo al orgasmo. El youkai gemía incontroladamente, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojada. Llevó sus manos hasta el pelo de Sanzo, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, mientras el rubio continuaba con el miembro de Goku en su boca. Viendo que el youkai se correría enseguida, el monje aumentó la velocidad, así como comenzaba a succionar con más fuerza.**

**-San-Sanzo... m-me...- trataba de vocalizar el youkai, corriéndose en la boca del rubio.**

**Goku permaneció unos instantes quieto, con la espalda arqueada debido al orgasmo y con la respiración agitada. Sanzo subio hasta sus labios, besándolo mientras el youkai se recuperaba. El mono correspondió al beso, rodeando el cuello del monje con ambos brazos y juntando insinuantemente su cadera contra la de él.**

**-Te quiero...- murmuró el mono, respirando entrecortadamente.-Te quiero, Sanzo...**

**-Yo tambien te quiero... -le susurró el rubio, recostándolo boca arriba sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre él.**

**Goku lo miró, completamente sonrojado. Sabía lo que iba a hacer Sanzo, pero aún asi no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. El monje notó la actitud del menor, y se acercó a él, poniendo sus labios sobre los suyos, tratando de relajarlo... luego, tomó dos de sus dedos y los lamió, observando a Goku con deseo.**

**A la vez que llevó dichos dedos hasta la entrada del menor, con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el flequillo y la mejilla, tratando de sofocar de una vez sus nervios. Goku hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando comenzó a dilatarlo, pero pronto se acostumbró y movió las caderas al son de los dedos. Un momento después, retiró los dedos, para ser sustituidos por su miembro. Lo introdujo poco a poco, sintiendo como Goku se aferraba más a él, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Una vez estuvo totalmente adentro, ninguno de los dos se movió, Sanzo esperando a que Goku se acostumbrara y este tratando de regular su respiración e intentando olvidar el dolor. Sintió como Sanzo lo besaba suavemente en el cuello y en el hombro, a la vez de que acariciaba su espalda con cariño. **

**Pero poco a poco, aquel molesto dolor se tornaba en placer. Goku sentía al rubio encima suya, sus intensas embestidas y sus besos... gimió, incapaz de controlarse, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Se abrazó mas fuerte a Sanzo, gritando su nombre entre gemidos incontrolados. Tenía la mente el blanco, el placer que sentía era simplemente demasiado intenso. Se sintió desbordado, incapaz de contenerse más.**

**-Sa... ¡Sanzo...!... ¡Voy a... !-exclamó, más no pudo acabar la frase, ya que se había corrido con el rubio aún en su interior.**

**El monje dio unas embestidas más, hasta que también se sintió al límite y eyaculó dentro del pequeño, jadeando.** **Llegó hasta los labios de Goku, y lo besó con cariño, mientras ambos trataban de normalizar la respiración. **

**-Sanzo... te quiero... -susurró el pequeño, rodeando la espalda del mayor con ambos brazos, sintiéndose protegido.**

**El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente miró al pequeño con todo el amor que le profesaba, sonriéndole, y salió lentamente de él, procurando no hacerle daño. Goku suspiró y se recosto sobre él, ambos cuerpos cansados tendidos sobre la cama. Sanzo acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza del youkai, que, poco a poco, se iba quedando dormido.**

**-Sanzo... ¿Sabes? Has hecho que me preocupara mucho- dijo el pequeño, consiguiendo vencer momentaneamente al sueño- cuando... cuando te fuiste al bosque y ví que no volvías...**

**-Lo siento, pero era algo que tenía que hacer solo...- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su frente- aunque al final no fué así...**

**-¿Como? - dijo el confundido youkai, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos dorados.**

**-El pensar en ti me hizo sacar fuerzas de flaqueza... como la otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión con éxito- dijo con una tierna sonrisa el rubio, provocando que al youkai se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas que rápidamente ocultó con su brazo.**

**-Eso no vale, Sanzo.- dijo con la voz llorosa- siempre consigues que llore...**

**El monje soltó una carcajada, era la primera vez en años que lo hacía de buena gana, mientras abrazaba al youkai, que miró a Sanzo anonado: nunca le había oído reirse así.**

**-Goku... -susurró el rubio entre carcajadas, abrazando con fuerza al pequeño- es que eres un mono idiota...**

**El pequeño alzó la cabeza y miró las orbes violetas del mayor, y protestó, indigando.**

**-¡Que no soy un mono! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Soy Goku, me llamo Son...**

**Acarició sus mejillas y luego se acercó a su cara, haciendole sonrojar.**

**-Eres mi pequeño mono... -susurró Sanzo, justo antes de poner sus labios sobre los del castaño, sellándolos en un profundo beso.**

**Goku se sorprendió un poco ante el repentino acercamiento del monje, pero luego cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento, de esos momentos tan tiernos que le proporcionaba el rubio.** **Acarició la lengua del otro y sintió su aliento, y momentáneamente dejó de pensar. ****Moviendo sus labios lentamente, tratando de prolongar el beso lo más posible. El youkai acariciaba la espalda del monje, subiendo por ella hasta llegar a su cabello, enredando los dedos en él. A pesar de todo, la falta de aire les obligó a separarse pronto, para encontrarse con la mirada encendida del otro. Goku se acurrucó junto a Sanzo, sin separarse de él. Este estrechó a Goku contra él, tumbándose en la cama y disponiendose a dormir, más el mono añadió antes:**

**-Es... extraño que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad... han pasado muchas cosas...**

**Goku bajó la vista, esquivando la penetrante mirada del rubio. En su mente empezaban a formarse preguntas, al tiempo que se entremezclaban los recuerdos de sus horribles pesadillas vividas días anteriores. El rubio contempló la abatida actitud del pequeño. Lo tomó por las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.**

**-No pienses en nada del pasado ahora, Goku -le susurró el rubio, sin apartar sus manos de la cara del castaño- no merece la pena.**

**-Pero es que no es el pasado lo que me preocupa, Sanzo... -dijo el pequeño, con la voz empezándole a temblar- es el futuro..**

**Dicho esto, enterró la cara en el hombro del mayor, sintiendo la protectora seguridad que desprendía.**

**Sanzo acarició la cabeza de Goku, escchando sus palabras.**

**-Tengo miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar en el futuro, Sanzo... Lo que pueda pasar...**

**El monje se quedó unos momentos en blanco, sin saber qué contestar al pobre chico.**

**Tras un lArgo silencio, dijo en voz baja:**

**-¿Qué es exactamente lo que temes del futuro?**

**Luego tomó la mano de Goku, aquella mano morena y suave, y la estrechó con fuerza entre las suyas.**

**-¿Sabes lo que quiero decir haciendo esto, no? Que siempre estaré a tu lado. nO tienes por qué temer nada.**

**Goku cerró los ojos, sintiendo como dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras acercaba la cara a las manos de Sanzo y la apoyaba contra ellas. **

**-Gracias...- susurró quedamente, para después colocarse sobre el pecho del rubio y acurrucándose cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño. **

**Sanzo pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, comenzó también a quedarse dormido, totalmente despreocupado y feliz: la pesadilla por fin había terminado.**


End file.
